Unexpected
by aflores5235
Summary: He couldn't believe he just kissed her, she couldn't believe that she actually liked it. Graham goes home after he thinks he ruined his chances with Emma. He is surprised when someone comes knocking at his door. What should have happened after Graham and Emma's first kiss. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Because**

**Graham**

"What do you care how I look at you?"

Graham didn't even know how to answer this himself but ever since Emma had come to Storybrooke he had felt a connection to her that he just didn't understand. Every time he saw her he wanted to impress her and show her that he was a good guy. He couldn't get her out of his head no matter how hard he tried. Spending time with her at the station was the best part of his day and he wished he could be with her all the time. But he couldn't say that to her now because he knew she had a wall up that would take a while to break down.

So all he ended up saying was "because."

**Emma**

"What?" Emma was very confused but also a little worried because even though she wouldn't admit it she did care about Graham. He had been acting weird lately and she didn't know what was wrong with him.

But before she could say another word Graham had grabbed her face and kissed her. His lips were so soft and she loved the feel of his hands caressing her face. As she closed her eyes she was ready to give in but she realized this wasn't the way this should happen.

So she pushed him back before it was too late. "What the hell was that?" She had to pretend that she didn't enjoy it when she really did.

"Did you see that?"

Emma had no idea what he was talking about but she knew she had to leave before she changed her mind. And even though she was worried about him she couldn't stay there. So she left him there standing on the sidewalk never looking back once even though she was tempted to.

**Graham**

Graham didn't know what he just saw but it felt like a memory or a past life. He didn't know how but he thought it was because he kissed Emma, there was just something magical about her that he couldn't explain. And when he kissed her he felt a surge of energy flow from her to him and it just felt like they were connected on every level. It was like their lips were perfect matches and even though it only lasted for a little bit he felt like he could have stayed like that forever.

He thought about going to Regina's to take his mind off of everything but Emma kept popping up in his head and the thought of her judging him made him decide to just go home. He never wanted her to look at him like she did when she saw him leave Regina's. A combination of disappointment and pity, and he loved to think a little bit of jealousy but he could only hope for that.

So he walked home thinking about what he had just saw, what it meant and what Emma had to do with it.

**Emma**

She was walking home and it felt like the longest walk ever. Every emotion and thought was running through her mind. She knew she had feelings for Graham and they had been growing the more time they had spent together. But seeing him leave Regina's the other night hurt her and she thought her feelings for him would go away. She felt bad for Graham she knew he really had no feelings for Regina but he was just stuck in that relationship and she knew what that was like. Then he kissed her which made her feel even more confused because she liked it even after all she knew about Graham and Regina. Kissing him just felt right kind of like it was always meant to be.

But she knew she should just forget about him because he would just end up breaking her heart like every other guy she trusted. But even thinking that didn't make sense because she knew Graham was a good guy and that he would never do anything to hurt her. She was at the street where if she turned left it would lead to her house and if she turned right she didn't know where it would lead. So she just stood there thinking about what she should do and what she wanted to do.

**Graham**

He knew he had ruined his chances with Emma. Kissing her was uncalled for and he knew it probably just pushed her even further away than she already was. He never thought that she had feelings for him but he definitely thought they were friends. He thought if he would have let things develop they may have become more than that at some point. But now he believed that would never happen and that he had also lost a good friend.

Just as he was ready to call it a night he heard a knock at the door. It was around 12 midnight and he had no idea who it could have been but he knew it probably wasn't good. The knock was becoming more frantic so he rushed to the door. When he opened the door he never would have expected who would be at his door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Running**

**Graham**

"Mary Margaret, what are you doing here this late?"

Mary Margaret looked very concerned and Graham didn't know what was wrong or why she was at his house.

"It's Emma she didn't come home and I checked at Granny's and they said you two left together so I was wondering if you knew where she was."

Shit, just what he was afraid of. She was running away because he freaked her out by kissing her. He wasn't going to tell Mary Margaret about that because he didn't know how she would react.

"Yeah we did leave together but she didn't come home with me, did you check her car?"

"Yeah it's gone and I have checked everywhere, I need you to help me find her."

"Alright wait right here I'll be right out."

Graham grabbed his jacket and the keys to his cars and rushed out the door. They drove around town for a little bit looking everywhere to see if they could find her. They went to the playground, the library and back to Granny's again but she was nowhere to be found.

"Graham I don't understand where she could be or what could have happened to make her just disappear. Everything was going good with Henry, she had a job and a place to stay with people who care about her."

Graham knew he was going to have to tell Mary Margaret. So for the next few minutes he explained the feelings he had been having for Emma, his relationship with Regina and how it made him feel and the kiss he shared with Emma but he left out the part where he had a flash of a memory or passed life, he didn't want to freak her out. Mary Margaret was quiet for a little bit but she didn't look shocked.

"I knew you had feelings for her Graham and you might not believe this but she has feelings for you too even if she doesn't say or show it she does." This made Graham smile inside to know that Emma's closest friend believed she had feelings for her.

Then it looked like something popped into her head. "I know where she is, she's running away."

"To where?"

"She's going to leave Storybrooke, you better hurry before it's too late."

Graham immediately stepped on the gas and headed towards the entrance to Storybrooke. Graham was feeling so much guilt because he knew this was his fault and Henry would lose his mother because of him. It was like Mary Margaret could read his mind because she gently placed her hand on his shoulder giving him a reassuring look to tell him it wasn't his fault. He gave her a small smile back as a thank you for her kindness. They were getting close to the town line when they saw some lights right next to the Storybrooke sign. It was Emma's car but she wasn't running; she was just sitting there. Graham stopped the car and put it in park.

"I think you should go talk to her I already screwed up tonight I am the last person she probably wants to see."

"No I think you are exactly who she wants to see. Just go talk to her."

He wasn't sure she was right but he was going to at least try. He slowly got out of the car and headed to Emma's car. Emma's windows were up so he lightly tapped on the window to get her attention. Emma immediately looked up startled but once she saw it was Graham she relaxed and began to roll down the window.

"License and registration ma'am."

Graham thought that this would be funny but immediately regretted it.

"Sorry that was stupid and not funny."

"No it wasn't that bad officer." A small smile crept onto Emma's face which made Graham feel less nervous.

"I'm so sorry Emma; I shouldn't have kissed you, I don't know what I was thinking."

"It's ok Graham you don't have to apologize this is just my defense mechanism, when people care about me I run and everything has been going so good so I had to go and mess it up."

"You cant leave Emma there are too many people here that need you, including me. You're a good deputy and a great friend and I don't want to lose that. I will never kiss you again unless you ask me I promise." Graham thought he detected a little disappointment when he said this but he chalked it up to his imagination.

"Alright I guess that's fair. I wasn't really going to leave I just had to get away and think about everything."

"Good I'm glad I didn't want to have to hold onto to your car to make you stay. So are you ready to head home."

"Yeah but will you ask Mary Margaret if she will drive home with me?"

"Yeah I will go get her. I guess I'll see ya tomorrow."

"Yeah see ya tomorrow sheriff."

Graham walked to the car with a smile on his face knowing that he didn't lose Emma forever. He told Mary Margaret that Emma wanted to drive home with her so she hugged Graham and headed to Emma's car. They drove off leaving Graham there to ponder the day's events and as he got in his car to leave he couldn't help but have some hope about the future.

**Emma**

They drove home in complete silence. Emma figured that Graham had told Mary Margaret everything and that's why she had been so quiet. She didn't know how to explain her feelings to herself let alone to someone else. They finally got home and Emma went straight to her room. She knew at some point she would explain everything to Mary Margaret but for now she just needed to be alone and she knew Mary Margaret would understand. Mary Margaret was a good friend and she understood Emma better than anyone she ever knew. And even though they had only known each other for a little while Emma knew she could trust her.

She could hear Mary Margaret get into bed and she knew she was sleeping when she heard her snoring. Emma was truly alone with her thoughts now but she still couldn't figure them out. She started to doze off and she stared out her window wondering what the next day would bring.

**Graham**

Graham had just gotten home and he was so exhausted he could barely even stand. It was close to 2 am and he had to get up at 7 for work tomorrow. Work wasn't going to be fun tomorrow he was going to have to drink 5 cups of coffee to even stay awake. He also didn't know if he would have help because he didn't know if Emma was going to show up after everything that had happened but he hoped she would.

He laid down on the couch because he knew he wouldn't make it up the stairs. His eyes were closing and he was just about to fall asleep when he heard a knock at his door. He shot straight up, he thought to himself not again. Emma must have really decided to leave this time.

"I'm coming Mary Margaret."

But when he opened the door he saw someone he never expected to see.

"Well this is unexpected!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Revelation**

**Emma**

She had a restless night waking up constantly. She couldn't stop her brain from racing and it seemed to always be about Graham; it was like they had this connection that she couldn't explain. I mean she didn't believe in magic no matter how hard Henry tried to convince her but something about Graham just made her wonder.

She thought as time went by the feelings would go away but they just seemed to intensify the more time they spent together. And the weird thing was that she liked the feelings she had for Graham. Of course she was scared because she didn't know how Graham felt and she knew that if she did open up she would probably get hurt. She knew she had to do something about these feelings before her head exploded.

So she got up and ran out the door not really knowing what she was going to do.

**Graham**

Someone was the wrong word it was more like something. He should have been more shocked or even scared but he didn't feel that at all. A wolf was at his door and the thing he felt most was relief. He had been seeing this wolf ever since Emma came to town and he had no idea what it meant but he knew it wouldn't hurt him. It was like they had known each other forever and that's why he thought someone instead of something. The wolf felt like family in a weird way and he couldn't explain it.

"Hey" was all Graham managed to say because he really didn't know what to say. He could feel that the wolf was trying to tell him something, something important that would explain everything that had happened. He reached out and gently stroked the wolf and as soon as he touched him there was a flash. He He A flash of him and the wolf, a heart, and Regina. Graham stumbled backwards as he caught himself before he fell to the ground. He didn't believe what he just saw, it felt like a memory but he couldn't remember it. Maybe it was a past life but Graham wasn't sure about anything anymore.

Then the wolf suddenly howled to get Graham's attention. So Graham looked up and the wolf started to run. He immediately chased after him not knowing where he was going or even why he was following a wolf that he wasn't even sure was real. It felt like they were running forever when the wolf finally came to a stop.

Graham was thinking so much that he didn't even realize where they were headed. They were at the cemetery and more specifically they were right in front of Regina's father's grave.

"Why did you bring me here?"

He didn't know why he asked because he knew the wolf couldn't answer but he was so confused and he felt like he needed to say something.

The wolf began to scratch at the door that held Regina's father so Graham took that as a hint. He pushed the door open and walked in. It was kind of creepy being in a cemetery at night but Graham knew he was there for a reason.

"So what am I supposed to do in here?"

But as he turned around he saw that the wolf was gone and he was alone.

"Great, now what? Well I guess since I'm here I might as well look around for something."

He looked everywhere and found nothing. Why would the wolf bring him there, there must be something he was missing. Graham was getting really frustrated and he was already tired which didn't help. He leaned against the coffin because he was exhausted and it moved slightly. He knew this should be bolted down but for some reason it wasn't. So he pushed harder and he realized there was a passage underneath the coffin.

He got the coffin completely out of the way and headed down the stairs. Regina must have put it there to hide something but Graham didn't know what. He finally got to the bottom and it just looked like an empty room. What could Regina have that could help him?

Just as he was about to give up and head home he saw a blinking light. He headed toward the light and saw that there were other lights but one was shining brighter than the others. But as he got closer he realized that they were boxes and they were all holding something. He grabbed the one that was shining brightest and set it on a table. But when he opened it he was shocked to see what was inside. It was a heart, a real beating heart. He didn't know how it was possible but Regina had a bunch of live hearts just sitting down here.

And as he touched the heart there was another flash. This one made much more sense and he started to remember everything. It wasn't a past life it was his memory's but his memory's from another world. He was the Huntsman, he lived in the Enchanted Forest with his brother wolf, he had saved Snow White and Prince Charming which in turn saved Emma, and he was also the Evil Queen's slave. Regina had taken everything from him and forced him to be with her.

Well that would end now and without thinking Graham forced his heart back into his chest. It hurt but he felt free. All his emotions came rushing in and he felt like a new person. There were so many things he wanted to do. He wanted to tell everyone and give the hearts back to the people who lost them and beat the Evil Queen. Most of all he wanted to tell Emma everything and convince her it was all true. But for now he knew he had to get out of there because he didn't know if Regina had cameras set up in there or if she could sense something was wrong.

So Graham put the box back, closed the coffin and ran out the door and headed straight home. He didn't even know how late it was but he didn't care because he had his heart back and he could do anything.

**Emma**

She just sat in her car not sure what she wanted to do. What if Henry found out, what would he think of her. Her heart was racing and her hands were getting sweaty. She never knew a person could make her feel nervous and excited at the same time. She knew this was a bad idea and if she didn't turn back now she doubted she ever would. This was her chance to run away and always think what if or take the chance and maybe find her happily ever after. Decisions, decisions.

**Graham**

He ran the whole way home and barely felt tired. In fact he felt rejuvenated and didn't feel like he could sleep even if he wanted to. He was his real self again and he would never forget it ever again. As the thoughts came rushing through his head there was another knock at the door.

It must be Regina she found out what had happened and came rushing over there. "Just a minute". Graham immediately grabbed his gun and headed for the door. The knocking became louder and more frantic. He gingerly opened the door not knowing what to expect especially with everything that had been happening the last couple of days.

And as he opened the door the saying expect the unexpected came rushing to his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Finally**

**Graham**

He barely had time to even react as Emma came flying through the front door crashing into his lips. Even though he was thrown off he immediately wrapped his arms tightly around her so she wouldn't change her mind and run away. The kiss was becoming more and more heated as all the feelings that had been developing came out. Graham had even forgot about everything that had happened today and just decided to enjoy this moment he was sharing with Emma. He couldn't have been happier with what was happening but being the gentleman he was he had to ask, "Are you sure you want this Emma?"

**Emma**

She just stared into his eyes and saw the love and kindness in his eyes that had always been there but it seemed to shine brighter now. The truth was she wasn't sure what she wanted but she knew this felt right. She also knew that if she talked about it she would probably stop so she gave the only answer she was capable of. She slowly connected her lips back to Graham's, which seemed to be a perfect match to hers.

The kiss started off slow and sensual. Her hands were slowly running through his hair while his never left her waist. He rubbed small circles with his thumbs which sent chills up her spine and almost made her collapse. He backed up against a wall to get more stability as the kiss intensified. Their tongues both got involved dueling for control. Emma couldn't believe how great of a kisser Graham was, he was definitely the best she had ever kissed. Emma had to come up to breath which allowed Graham to take control. They both began to moan as Graham slipped his tongue into Emma's mouth with great precision.

Emma knew she couldn't let Graham win so she immediately started kissing up and down his neck which made Graham release a guttural moan. This caused Emma to nip at Graham's neck because she was so turned on and she was losing control. Nobody had ever made her feel this way, so in control but so out of control at the same time. And she had to admit that she kind of liked it.

**Graham**

This was all he dreamed it would be and more. Their connection seemed to becoming stronger and stronger as they continued. He grabbed her face and pulled her back up to his lips before he completely lost control. Everything she did turned him on and he seemed to have the same effect on her. He knew they wouldn't last much longer so he picked her up and headed upstairs to his bedroom.

Emma immediately wrapped her legs around his waist never disconnecting their lips. He squeezed her ass which shocked her but she seemed to enjoy it because she deepened the kiss and tugged at his hair. They got into his room and he pinned her against the wall on top of a desk. He ripped off her jacket and shirt in seconds while she worked to remove his shirt.

Their eyes connected and they stopped for a minute. Both breathing heavily and looking a little disheveled. But they didn't need to say anything because they knew this is what they both wanted.

Emma continued ripping Graham's shirt off and he began to take her pants off. Once he got them off he slowly began to kiss from her leg up.

**Emma**

That alone almost sent Emma over the edge. Every kiss Graham planted on her skin sent electric shocks all throughout her body. He was near her groin area and he was about to head to her center but he skipped right over it. This made Emma let out a moan of disappointment because he was making her feel so good that she didn't want him to stop. But he continued his journey up her body. Kissing from her stomach to her breasts to her neck before he connected their lips again.

"You didn't think I was going to let you off that easy did you?"

Emma didn't think Graham could be any sexier but when he said that in his seductive deep voice she couldn't control herself. She wrapped her legs back around Graham and pulled him into her lips. He picked her up and threw her onto the bed as he fell on top of her. Their kissing was on another level, you couldn't tell where one began and the other ended but Graham needed to take his pants off so he disconnected from her lips. After he got his pants off he just stared at her.

"What's wrong Graham, did I do something?"

"No, you're just so beautiful."

Emma didn't know how to react because no one had ever really just stopped and said that to her before. She felt like she was going to cry and smile at the same time, she couldn't explain how great Graham made her feel. Everything he said made her feel like she was important to someone and that someone needed her.

She leaned up and kissed him pulling him down on top of her. This kiss was so perfect, it wasn't rushed or chaotic but it had so much passion in it and it was like they were meant to kiss each other. They took the rest of their clothes off and just admired each other. They wanted this time between them to be special so they took it slow; they knew they would have plenty of other opportunities to experiment with other ways. But for this time they would just enjoy each other.

Graham propped himself up and guided his member into her center. She was already wet and ready for him but he slowly entered her so she could adjust to his size. Graham was definitely the biggest she had ever been with. When he was fully in she let out a low moan and he kissed her as he began to thrust in and out. Slowly at first but as they got familiar with each other he increased his speed.

Emma wrapped her legs around him and ran her nails up and down his back. He was making her feel so good and they even found their perfect rhythm.

"Fuck me Graham."

Graham didn't need to be told twice. He lifted her legs onto his shoulder and began pumping as fast as he could while rubbing her clit.

"Oh my god I'm so close Graham."

Graham was close to and seeing Emma close almost made him climax. But he continued to thrust and rub her clit. Emma let out a scream as she came. Graham continued and climaxed soon after Emma.

**Graham**

He fell down next to her as they both lay there completely out of breath but also in complete ecstasy. "Finally" was all he had to say. That managed to get a chuckle out of Emma as she lay on his chest and nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck. He held her hand on his chest and rubbed her head with his other hand.

They slowly fell asleep in each other's arms barely saying anything to each other because they knew how they felt about each other now. They didn't need words now just each other. It was almost morning and it had been a long night for both of them especially Graham. They both had work in an hour and they had to get ready but they were so comfortable and happy neither of them wanted to move.

They were just about to give up and stay in bed the whole day when there was a knock at the door. They both immediately jumped up in the air.

"Graham are you expecting anybody?"

"No I have no idea who it could be, its 6 am."

Graham quickly got dressed, "don't you move I'll be back for you soon."

Emma smiled at him as he ran down the stairs to get the door. He opened the door and almost fell backwards.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Surprise**

**Emma**

Emma just lay in bed thinking about how happy she was in this moment and how she wished she could stay there forever with Graham. She had no urge to run away or leave which was a surprise because she always felt like that when she got close to someone but with Graham it was different. He was amazing and he didn't even know it. He was kind, gentle, caring, and an all around great person. She wished she could express how she truly felt to him but she was still too afraid to get hurt. Even though she knew Graham would never hurt her she still needed time to break down her walls and with Graham's help she knew she could do it. He was her knight in shining armor and together they could do anything.

**Graham**

"Surprised to see me Sheriff?"

"Regina, what are you doing here its 6 a.m?"

"Oh I was just in the neighborhood and I saw your car was still here. Usually you are headed into work by now, is something wrong?"

"No, no I just didn't get much sleep last night that's all." There was no way he could let Regina find out about Emma. He knew what she was capable of now and if she knew he was with Emma he was almost sure she would kill her. He would never let anyone hurt Emma no matter the cost.

"Are you sure because when you saw me you seemed shocked and worried?"

"No I'm just tired and surprised that you would come and check on me."

"Well I am the mayor so I have to keep everyone in line including you Sheriff. Speaking of keeping everyone in line, we need to talk later about our Emma Swan problem. My house tonight 8 oclock?"

He didn't know what to say because of course he didn't want to go but if he didn't that would be suspicious and he couldn't have her finding out that he got his heart and his memories back. So even though it hurt him to say yes he graciously accepted Regina's invitation.

"Ok Regina I get down work at 7 I will head over right after."

"Good I will see you tonight then."

And with that she was gone and Graham was left pondering what he would do about Emma, Regina and about the whole curse problem.

**Emma**

Graham was taking a long time so Emma decided to head downstairs to make sure he was alright. She put on one of his shirts and headed downstairs. When she got downstairs Graham was still standing in the doorway staring outside.

"Hey are you ok? Who was at the door?"

"Yeah I'm fine and it was nobody must have been someone playing a prank or something. Sorry I woke you."

"Its ok I wasn't that tired anyway."

She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer. She shivered in his arms because it was still cold outside but she didn't want to move because she just wanted to stay in Graham's arms. It felt like she belonged there. But Graham felt her shiver and immediately closed the door.

"Thanks its cold out there." She said as she nuzzled her face into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her tighter to warm her up.

"Well when your only wearing a thin flannel shirt what do you thinks going to happen."

"Alright smartass then I'll go put on some more clothes."

Emma was about to head upstairs but Graham grabbed her arm and spun her around. "I know a better way to warm up." And before Emma could react Graham had her up against the wall and he was kissing every inch of her neck.

**Graham**

He didn't know what it was but Emma could make him forget about all his worries. She made him feel like there was nothing in the world that could get in their way. They belonged together and he knew that now.

Emma was already moaning as Graham made his way down her stomach. He nipped and sucked on every inch of her stomach as she ran her hands through his hair. He held her steady with his strong hands and lifted up the shirt to get to his destination. He slowly removed her undergarments and looked up at her.

She knew he was checking if this was okay with her. She nodded to give him the ok because at this point she could barely speak. He slowly licked her up and down as he rubbed circles on her clit. Emma's grip on his hair immediately tightened and she began to pull as he increased his speed and then slowed. He kept repeating this pattern to make her wait as long as possible. She knew what he was doing but there was nothing she could do about it. She had given him complete control and there was no stopping now.

He rubbed her clit even faster now as he put two fingers into her opening and began to pump them in and out. Emma's back was beginning to arch against the wall and she didn't know if her legs were going to be able to hold her much longer. He knew she was getting close so he got up and put his member right in her center. She let out a slight gasp but he immediately connected their lips. He pulled her face close to his as her hands grabbed his ass to tell him to increase his speed.

This time they didn't start off slow. Graham pumped in and out of Emma so fast that before they knew it they were screaming each other's names coming together and collapsing on the floor. They were breathing so heavy they couldn't even talk. Neither of them had ever been with anyone that made them crave the other so much. They wanted each other every second of every day.

"Don't we have work."

Shit Graham almost forgot they had to be at the station. But with everything that was happening he needed to think of a plan and he couldn't do that with Emma around. He did not want to bring her into this, he could not lose her.

"Yeah I have a few things to take care of so you might have to handle it by yourself today."

**Emma**

When he said this Emma's heart felt like it dropped out of her chest. This is what guys had always said to her, they had to take care of a few things. It was never a good sign. She pushed away from him to look him in the eyes. She was going to use her super power to see if he was lying.

"What do you mean you have things to take care?"

Graham knew he had to lie to protect her but it hurt him to do it. So he decided he wouldn't lie.

"I have to help Regina with a few things."

"Oh." Emma could tell he wasn't lying and she wasn't sure if that made her happy or scared.

"Its nothing Emma I promise I have no feelings for her. I want to be with you and only you."

She could also tell he wasn't lying again and this time she knew that made her happy.

"Ok I trust you but when you're done come to the station so we can hang out."

"Definitely, I cant wait already."

They shared a sweet kiss and both got up to get ready. Before Emma left they kissed for a good 10 minutes before they both reluctantly let go of each other. Graham watched Emma leave to make sure she was gone before he got started.

**Graham**

Graham immediately got onto the phone.

"Hey do you think you could come over here I have some questions and I really need your help. Ok great I'll see you soon."

Graham paced back and forth waiting and thinking about a way he could get everyone out of this situation safely. And also get them their memories back. He was so happy he could remember everything and it made him feel horrible that everyone else was living a lie. He knew he had to help everyone it was his job as Sheriff.

Just as he was contemplating on a plan he heard a knock at the door.

"I'm so glad you're here. You ready to get started?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 The Solution**

**Emma**

As she was driving to work all she could think of was Graham. How could a guy as sweet, charming, handsome and perfect as him be into her? She just didn't understand it. She had liked him for a while but she never thought anything would happen but she was so glad that she was wrong. She hadn't felt this good in a while and now Storybrooke was becoming even more of a home to her. She had Henry, Mary Margaret and now Graham, things couldn't get much better.

"This will definitely be a good day."

**Graham**

Graham couldn't believe everything that had happened the past few days but he knew one person who definitely would. Henry. That's why he had called him he needed some answers and a way to break this horrible curse and defeat the Evil Queen. He might not have always been the hero but he needed to save everyone now and the only person who could help was Henry.

"So did you bring the book?"

"Of course I did, I don't go anywhere without it. Why are you so interested in all of this now; its not like you believe its real, no one does."

"I wouldn't be too sure Henry because I know its real and I need your help."

Henry couldn't hide his excitement he was grinning from ear to ear, finally someone who believed him.

"How do you know its real, I mean how did you find out?"

"Well its kind of a long story."

He needed to tell Henry everything but there were some things he would definitely have to keep out.

"It started when I kissed Emma…"

"Wait you kissed my mom, ewww."

"Yeah sorry I didn't ask your permission since you are technically the man in the family."

This made Henry laugh. "That's ok you are forgiven and you have my permission to date my mom."

Even though Graham started that as a joke it made him feel good that Henry approved of him and Emma. Henry would always be in Emma's life and if Graham wanted to be in her life he would have to be accepted by Henry as well.

"Ok well now that we got that out of the way…" He explained the rest of the story to Henry and didn't leave any of the important things out.

"So when you put your heart back in you remembered everything?"

"Yeah it was like it all came back in a flash and I was me again."

"That's incredible, does anyone else know?"

"No I don't think so, the only one that could know is Regina but she came by earlier and didn't seem to know about it."

"Ok that's good we can't let her find out because that would be bad for you. She doesn't want anyone remembering and if she finds out that you do she will stop at nothing to keep you quiet."

"I know that's why I wanted to see if you or your book had any answers."

"Well it doesn't really have answers just stories. But it all points to one solution."

"Whats that?"

"Emma."

"What do you mean Emma?"

"Well shes the savior she is the only one who can break the curse."

"Ok then let's go tell her."

"Its not that easy she doesn't believe and its not going to be easy to convince her."

"Well then we have to find a way to make her believe."

**Emma**

She had just arrived at the station when she realized that Regina was parked outside. She headed inside ready to deal with whatever Regina had to throw at her this time.

"Ms. Swan you're late for work I see. Why am I not surprised?"

"Nice to see you too Regina, is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yes I was wondering if you could explain to me why Henry wasn't in his room this morning."

"Well if you're asking if he's with me the answers no. How could you lose a child?"

"I didn't lose him he left and I assumed to see you."

Emma was starting to get worried because Regina was right if he wasn't with her than where could he be.

"Alright you search up near your house and I will go to the playground, he will probably be there."

"Ok and when you find him bring him back to me immediately do you hear me?"

Emma didn't bother to respond as she was out the door and in her car in seconds. She wouldn't and couldn't lose Henry. She sped off straight to the playground. When she got there and saw that he wasn't there she called Mary Margaret out of panic.

"Mary Margaret I can't find Henry, Regina said he left this morning and we don't know where he is."

At this point she was almost in tears as the fear of losing him began to take over. She could barely talk anymore but she needed more help.

**Graham**

They hadn't gotten very far in the hour since Henry had gotten there. How would they convince Emma that magic and fairytales were real? She was a very realistic and level minded person this was the last thing she would believe in.

"This is going to be harder than I thought. Its not like I can use magic or anything."

"I told you it was going to be hard, you're just going to have to find a way, you'll figure it out. I believe in you Graham or should I say Huntsman."

This made them laugh and relax a little because it had been getting a little tense.

"You hungry Henry do you want some breakfast?"

"Yeah thanks."

As he headed for the kitchen there was a knock on the door.

"Oh crap its probably Regina, I'm gonna hide in the kitchen."

"Ok but just be quiet."

He headed for the door and tried to remain calm and collected. He opened the door and was relieved to find that it wasn't Regina.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 The Truth**

**Emma **

She needed to collect herself if she was ever going to find Henry. But thinking about losing him just made her crazy, she had gave him up once she was not going to lose him again. She was driving around aimlessly when she got a call. She picked up the phone as fast as she could and pulled over.

"Hey so did you find him?"

"He's where?"

**Graham**

"Snow, I mean Mary Margaret what a surprise again."

If she noticed that he called her Snow she didn't show it because she was on a mission and he could tell.

"Why are you here so early is it about Emma?"

"No, well yes, she needs your help. Regina said that Henry left this morning and we looked everywhere and no one can find him. She wants you to come and help."

He didn't even think about that. He never really thought Regina would notice that Henry was gone. Now he was going to be in a lot of trouble especially with Emma because she was probably so scared and worried about Henry.

"Well he is kind of here with me."

At that point Henry came out and Mary Margaret looked confused and shocked at the same time and she didn't even know what to say.

"Hi Mary Margaret."

"Henry, what are you doing here, Graham why is he here?"

"Well I just had some questions I needed to ask him."

He didn't want to lie but he also didn't want to elaborate.

"Ok well I will let Emma deal with this because I have to go to school and so do you young man. I'm going to call Emma tell her I found you and take you to school. And Graham you have a lot of explaining to do Emma said she is heading over."

Graham knew she was right Emma was not going to be happy. And as they left he thought of what he was going to say to Emma and he realized that he was just going to tell her the truth.

**Emma**

At this point she was speeding through town as fast as she could. She was glad Mary Margaret was taking Henry to school because she wanted to be alone with Graham to see why the hell he had Henry at his house. She knew Graham would never do anything to hurt Henry but it was still weird.

She finally arrived at his house and pounded on his front door. He finally answered and he looked scared and nervous at the same time.

"What the fuck Graham?" She stormed into the house not even waiting for him to let her in.

"Emma just let me explain."

"Please do Graham because I have been looking for my son for the past hour freaking out because I thought he got kidnapped or killed. Why the hell was he over here?"

"Ok I will tell you everything but I need you to sit down."

She was confused but since she wanted an explanation she did as he said. When she was on the couch he stood in front of her and started to unbutton his shirt.

"Graham are you kidding me we are not having sex right now."

"Just shut up Emma that's not what I'm doing. I'm going to show you something that will explain everything and I need you not to freak out."

That alone almost freaked her out but she nodded to let him he could keep going.

"Ok here goes nothing."

He had only put it in last time and he didn't know if he could take it out but he was going to try. He lined his hand up even with his heart and reached in. He felt a sharp pain and his hand grasped his heart. He almost felt like he was suffocating so he pulled his heart out as fast as he could. He collapsed onto the floor holding his heart carefully so he wouldn't crush it. All the time he never once looked at Emma, he didn't know how she would even respond.

**Emma**

Did that really just happen? She couldn't believe it even if she saw it with her own eyes. Graham had literally taken his heart out; it was beating and glowing in front of her. But he was still alive; she didn't know how that was even possible. She felt the room begin to spin and as she lost consciousness she heard a knock at the door and then nothing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 The Explanation**

**Emma**

She was slowly waking up and her head felt like it was going to explode. She tried to look around and remember where she was. She tried to get up but started to fall again but this time there was someone there to catch her. It was Graham and he cradled her back down to the couch.

"I'm going to get you some water I will be right back don't try to get up or run away."

Even if she wanted to she wouldn't be able to get up she felt like she got hit by a bus and nothing made sense anymore. Graham was back in seconds with some water and an aspirin. She immediately took it and set the water down to turn and face Graham.

"Graham was that real or was it a dream?"

"It was real Emma. I know it's a lot to take in but I will try to explain everything."

"Ok tell me everything and don't leave anything out."

"Alright it all goes back to Henry's book. Oh I forgot Henry left the book here in case I needed something. Wait here I will go get it."

She didn't understand what the book had to do with taking your heart out of your body and still being alive but she had to trust Graham right now because she had no other choice, she wanted answers and he had them.

So many things were running through her head. Then she remembered before she passed out she heard a knock at the door. At that moment Graham came into the room with the book in his hands and set it on the table.

"Graham who was at the door, I heard a knock as I was passing out."

"Oh it was the just the mail man, kind of freaked me out thought it was Regina."

"Well that's a relief but did someone call and tell her we found Henry."

"Yeah after you passed out she called and I told her you had found him at the playground and took him to school and she bought it so that gives us some time alone."

She loved being alone with Graham but right now she needed to get to the bottom of everything that had been going on. She reached out and touched the book and a flash of images streamed by leaving her breathless. Everything Henry had been saying was real and now she knew it too.

"Emma are you alright?"

"I remember."

He took her hands in his and just smiled. He was so happy she knew everything now and there was nothing for him to hide. He made her a believer and now they would be able to beat Regina and the curse together.

"Thank you." She didn't even know why she said it but she did. And then she leaned in and he met her half way as their lips connected. He caressed her cheek as she placed her hands on his chest for balance.

**Graham**

He wished he could kiss her forever. It was like they were always meant to be and their destinies were intertwined. He had saved her mother which in turn saved her and then she came and saved him from Regina. It was no coincidence that they were attracted to each other. It was fate.

He grabbed her hips as she climbed onto his lap as the kiss became more heated. He ran his hands through her hair while she began to unbutton his shirt. Once his shirt was open she peppered kisses from his neck to his chest which made him moan. This drove her crazy and she began to rock back and forth creating friction and causing his member to begin to throb. He pulled her back down to lips while he grabbed her ass and began grinding back against her. Their lips disconnected and he went straight for her neck licking and biting at every piece of her skin.

"We really should get to work Sheriff" she said completely out of breath even though they were just beginning.

"Are you sure Deputy we have a lot of work to do here" he said this in his most seductive and deep voice that she let out a moan and began to rock back and forth even faster.

He threw her down onto the couch, ripped off her shirt and climbed right on top of her.

"I guess I have no choice in the matter Sheriff."

"No you really don't."

They were both smiling and in complete heaven and nothing could ruin this moment. But right then there was a knock at the door.

"Fuck." Graham never used profanity so she knew that he really wanted her.

"You have to go get the door it could be Regina."

They had been so lost in each other they both forgot about the problems they had to deal with. They had to break the curse, stop Regina and save everyone. It was not going to be an easy week for them and they would need all the help they could get.

They both threw their clothes back on and Emma ran upstairs. But before she got halfway up Graham grabbed her and spun her around. He pulled her in for a passionate but sweet kiss that made her weak in the knees. No one had ever kissed her like that and it made her feel like she was the only important person in Graham's life.

"That's only a piece of what's to come for you Ms. Swan."

He wanted to say that he loved her but he didn't want to scare her or put her under too much pressure because he would wait for as long as she needed and he would always be there for her. He knew she felt that way but he knew she still had those walls up to protect herself.

She ran upstairs as he went to the door and wasn't surprised when he saw who was at his door.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 Help**

**Graham**

"Sidney to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Regina would like to see you immediately."

"For what, I have work?"

"She said it is urgent and that Ms. Swan could handle work by herself."

"Alright let me grab my stuff I'll head over right now."

"She wanted me to drive you over if that's ok?"

"Yeah I guess saves me money on gas."

"I will be waiting in the car."

Graham closed the door and ran upstairs. He hated Sidney because he had free will and he still chose to help Regina without even caring what she did to people. He used to be that way but now that he knew everything and had Emma things were going to change.

"Who was it?"

"It was Sidney, Regina wants to see me. I will try to get as much information as possible and we will come up with a plan tonight. You should go back to the station and I will meet you there after I am done with Regina."

"Alright but please be careful you know what she is capable of."

"I will, don't worry I can handle myself."

"I know you can. And if you have to get intimate with her than do it I don't want her to get suspicious."

He knew this pained Emma to say because she was opening up to him and now he might have to kiss someone else.

"Emma nothing is going to happen I promise."

"I trust you I just don't trust her."

"You have nothing to worry about I love you."

He had said it without even thinking. The look on her face was pure shock. She couldn't even speak.

"What?"

"I love you Emma. You don't have to say it back I will wait as long as it takes until you are ready to say it back. I will see you tonight."

He gave her a kiss on the cheek and before she could say anything he was gone.

**Emma**

Had he really just said that to her or was she imagining? They had only known each other for a couple months now but she never felt closer to someone than how she felt with him. She knew she felt the same way but for some reason she just couldn't say it back. She was so mad at herself for not telling him but she told herself that the next time she saw him she would tell him how she truly felt. Just the thought of telling him made her smile and she looked forward to seeing him tonight. She got her stuff ready and headed for the station.

**Graham**

As he drove over to Regina's with Sidney all he could think about was how he was going to keep Emma safe. He couldn't let Regina find out about them or their plans. He would have to be very careful with what he would say to her.

Just then they pulled up in front of Regina's house. They headed up the walk way and headed inside. Regina was in the living room waiting for them and it looked like she was thinking about something but when she heard them walk in she snapped right out of it.

"Finally, it took you two long enough. Are you ready to get started? Sidney you can go now I don't need you anymore, you can let yourself out I will call if I need anything."

"Of course Mayor Mills."

At that Sidney left leaving Graham alone with Regina.

"What are we starting?"

"We are coming up with a plan to get rid of Ms. Swan for good."

He knew that was why she invited him there but just thinking about hurting Emma sent chills up his spine, and not the good kind. He had to stall and come up with something that would give them more time.

"Do you have any ideas Sheriff?"

"None at the moment ma'am but I've been thinking of some ideas."

"Would you like to share them?"

"Yeah of course. Um I was thinking we could frame her for a crime or I could fire her…"

"None of this would work we need something that will work faster than that. I got it we could pretend she got drunk and drive her car into a tree. She would already be dead by your hand of course and we could get the coroner to forge the toxicology report it's a perfect plan."

"Nooo!" He screamed at the top of his lungs before he could even stop himself. Even if it was just a plan it was still talking about Emma's life and he couldn't even think about losing her.

"I'm not going to let you hurt her."

"Aww does someone have a soft spot for Ms. Swan. I knew you did and this was a test to see where your loyalties lie."

It had all been a trap and he walked right into it.

"The only thing that explains your change of heart is that you have one now, don't you?"

She had found out everything and had been one step ahead of them the whole time. How could he be so stupid and not think ahead? This was all his fault and he was letting everyone down including Emma.

"How did you know?"

"Oh poor Graham did you think I was stupid? I saw the way you two looked at each other, it was only a matter of time before you acted on it and then when I went to get your heart to bring you back to me it was gone. I put the pieces together after that."

"Well you're just going to have to kill me because I am not going to tell you anything or help you hurt anyone else."

"Oh but you will."

As she said this she stalked over to him and plunged her hand into his chest. She yanked his heart out and laughed as he fell to the floor.

"Sidney come in and put Graham in the dungeon."

On command Sidney came in and hit him over the head with something and as he lost consciousness all he could think of was Emma.

**Emma**

It was past 8 oclock and Graham should have been there by now. He was supposed to come over right after Regina's and he went to her house at 3. There was no way he would stay that long without letting her know that he was going to be late. Something had gone wrong and she knew that Graham was in trouble but what could she do without revealing their relationship and their plan. She had to think of something and fast because Graham's life may depend on it. She was going to call Henry to see if he heard anything suspicious at his house. Maybe he would know where Graham was.

"Henry are you there?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Did you see Graham at your house when you got home?"

"No I didn't, why is something wrong?"

"Graham was supposed to be here by now but he's not and the last place he went was your house."

"Maybe I can go look around?"

"No Henry stay there I will be right over."

"Alright but…"

And the radio cut off and Henry was gone. It wasn't like him to cut off and not say goodbye. Something was wrong and she wasn't waiting around any longer to find out. She grabbed her keys and ran out the door and headed straight for Regina's. She had to prepare herself because tonight there was going to be a battle that only one would win. Good versus evil. She had no help and this was going to be all on her. She would have to win to save the ones she loved. With that she sped down the road her hands shaking and her lips trembling.

**Graham**

He lay there waiting for whatever Regina had in store for him. He wasn't going to hurt Emma no matter what. Regina was going to have to kill him and he had accepted that, if it meant protecting Emma than he would do it. As he was thinking of ways to get out of the situation he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He sat up ready to put up a fight. There was a subtle knock on the door and as it squeaked open he couldn't believe who it was.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 Good versus Evil**

**Graham**

"Emma?"

"Yeah get up we got to go."

He jumped up and pulled her in for a hug that he wished would never end so he always knew she was safe and with him.

"But how are you here, I mean how did you get past Regina?"

"I'll explain everything after we get you out. Now let's go."

He was very confused but he snapped himself out of it and followed her out of the cell.

"How are we getting out?"

"The same way I came in. Just stay close to me."

"Thanks for rescuing me Emma."

"Well it's the least I could do since you saved my parents and without you I wouldn't even be alive."

They snuck through the basement and came to the door that led to the living room. It didn't look like anyone was there so they had to move fast.

"Emma let me go first just in case they are out there."

"Ok."

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before he went running out. He headed straight for the door. He tried to fidget it open but it seemed to be locked. He turned around to look for Emma and she was standing in the middle of the room.

"Emma what are you doing Regina could see you, go hide."

"Oh Graham so gullible."

"What are you talking about Emma?"

He didn't know what she was talking about she wasn't making any sense.

"Let's just get out of here."

"Oh you aren't going anywhere." And as she said it she turned into Regina.

"Regina?"

"Why do you seem so surprised Sheriff? Did you really think Emma would come and save you that easy?"

"Actually, yeah she is way stronger than you and you know it. That's why you have been afraid of her since the minute she got here."

"Afraid of her? Don't be silly Graham I'm not afraid of anyone and especially someone who doesn't know their true potential. She has no chance against me."

"I wouldn't be so sure."

At that moment they heard a car screech to a halt out in front of the house.

"Well it seems that Emma has come to save the day, faster than I thought she would. Well everyone needs to get into position."

When she said that he was lifted into the air and slammed against the wall where he immediately lost consciousness.

**Emma**

As she drove to Regina's all she kept thinking of was how she couldn't survive if she lost Henry or Graham. Emma was so scared but full of anger at the same time. No one was going to hurt her family when she just got one. She would do whatever it took to save them.

She was almost there so she floored it. She turned the corner and arrived at Regina's as she slammed on the brakes and the car skidded to a stop. She didn't even bother locking the car as she ran to the front door.

She started banging on the front door, not caring how much noise she made.

"REGINA OPEN UP!"

The door slowly opened and Emma ran through not knowing what she would face on the other side.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 Good versus Evil Part 2**

**Emma**

When she entered the house it was completely dark and she could barely see her hand in front of her face. But she continued forward hoping that she would find Henry and Graham.

"Graham, Henry where are you guys?" She tried to be as quiet as she could and sneak around without Regina finding her. But it was too late the lights came flashing on and Regina was right there in front of her.

"Hello Ms. Swan. Can I ask what you are doing in my house?"

"Don't play dumb with me Regina, I know you have Graham and Henry so just give them to me and we will leave."

"And miss all the fun, I don't think so." When she said this Henry and Graham appeared both tied to chairs and unconscious. It took all the strength she had not to collapse right there on the floor. The two people she cared about the most were in danger and it was all her fault. None of this would be happening if she would have just left. But she couldn't dwell on that right now because she needed to come up with a plan to save them.

"Let them go!"

"No. We have some things to discuss first. I assume you know everything now, about the curse and who you really are."

"Why should I tell you anything?"

"I could make you tell me but I'm being nice and asking you. So answer the questions and this will all go a lot smoother."

"Fine of course I know everything why would I be here if I didn't."

"Lose the sarcasm I have no time for that. Do you plan on trying to break the curse?"

"Yes." She wanted to kill Regina but she knew that wouldn't work too well for her so she just continued to listen to Regina's stupid questions.

"Last question and then we can get to the reason why you are really here. Do you love Graham?'

"What?"

"It's really a simple question, I know you love Henry but I want to know if you love Graham? And just a simple yes or no will do I don't want to hear your whole love story."

She sat there and thought which answer would help her get out of the situation with both Henry and Graham. But then she thought screw it if they were going to die she was going to be honest.

**Graham**

"Yes." As he regained his consciousness this was the first thing he heard. He knew it was Emma's voice but he didn't know who she was talking to or what she was talking about. He tried to get up but he quickly realized that his hands and feet were tied to the chair.

His vision was a little blurry but it quickly corrected itself and he saw that Emma was at the other end of the room talking to Regina.

"Emma."

**Emma**

As soon as she heard his voice her heart jumped in her chest. She was so glad that he was ok.

"Graham, thank God you're ok."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to save you and Henry. I knew something was wrong when you didn't show up at the station and when I called Henry to see if you were there his walkie talkie cut out and I knew Regina was behind everything."

"Emma you need to get out and save yourself. She already has my heart and you know she won't hurt Henry."

"You know if I leave she will kill you and take Henry away and I'm not letting that happen."

"Oh so sweet. Now enough with the small talk I have a choice for you Ms. Swan."

"I'm not making any deals with you."

"Well actually you will because you don't have a choice. You can only save Henry or Graham, if you choose to save Graham I will take Henry somewhere will you will never find him and if you choose to save Henry then I will kill Graham."

"Fuck you Regina I'm not choosing either of them I am going to save them both."

"No you can't save them both. I am way more powerful than you. You have no chance against me and if you don't choose then I will take Henry away and kill Graham anyway. You see I always get what I want."

"Emma it's ok save Henry it's the right thing to do. You can break the curse and then you can all work together to defeat her. I am willing to make the sacrifice because I would do anything to protect you. You need Henry and he needs you, you can survive without me."

Tears were welling up in her eyes because she knew she couldn't lose Henry. She already abandoned him once she swore to never do it again. But she also couldn't lose Graham when she just found him.

"Well I'm not willing to make the sacrifice Graham. I can't lose you and I wouldn't survive without you, I love you."

**Graham**

He was so surprised and happy that she had finally said it. He knew she felt that way but actually hearing her say it made him the happiest person on the planet. He almost started to cry but he composed himself and went right back to convincing her to choose Henry.

"I love you too Emma but you have to choose Henry."

"I need your decision Emma or I will make it for you."

"It's ok, just do it and know that I love you no matter what."

He closed his eyes and prepared himself for whatever Regina had planned for his death.

**Emma**

She knew he was right about saving Henry but she couldn't find the words. She didn't think she could live with herself knowing that she was responsible for Graham's death.

"Ms. Swan I have been more than patient but I want your answer now. I will give you 5 seconds."

5…4...she had to come up with something fast…..3…. how could she save them both that was the question….2…..she got….1

"Wait, take me instead."

"What?"

"I mean kill me and spare both of them."

"No Emma don't…" Regina must have used some sort of spell because Graham immediately lost the ability to speak.

"That's quite enough Graham. I'm listening Ms. Swan."

"You can have my heart but you have to let them both go and give Graham his heart back and promise not to hurt them."

"A very intriguing offer I must say Ms. Swan. If I kill you there is no way to break the spell, but if I let Henry and Graham go they could tell everyone."

"They won't because no one would believe them and you could wipe Henry's memory so he never knew I existed."

"And what about Graham?"

"You could make him leave town."

"I must say Ms. Swan this seems to be an offer I can't refuse. It's a deal."

"Well, release them now."

"I will put Henry up in his room but I would like Graham to watch so he always remembers what happens to those who cross me and he wont even think about coming back to Storybrooke."

"That's not a part of the deal."

"Well it is now and I will even be nice enough to let you say goodbye to him and since I will be wiping Henry's memory there will be no need for you to say goodbye to him."

In that moment Henry disappeared and Emma began to cry because that would be the last time she would see him. She was more crying for him because he would have to be with Regina and he would never remember any of the time they spent together. She ran right to Graham and wrapped her arms around him and even though he couldn't hug her back she felt so much love from him.

He still couldn't speak which kind of made her happy because he might be able to change her mind. She released him and grabbed his face and looked right in his eyes.

"Thank you Graham for everything. You saved me and made me a believer. When she is done with me please leave I don't want anything happening to you. I love you more than I have ever loved any other man and I want you to know that. Goodbye Graham."

She kissed him on the cheek because she knew if she kissed him on the lips that she wouldn't stop.

"Alright I'm ready."

She stood in front of Regina and prepared herself as much as she could.

"I'm going to be honest with you Emma this is really going to hurt."

She could see Graham trying to break out of his chair behind Regina so she closed her eyes because she didn't want to see him in pain. As soon as she closed her eyes she felt Regina's hand plunge into her chest and then a blast of light.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 The Light**

**Graham**

The dust was still settling when he finally opened his eyes. He was searching to find Emma but his vision was a little blurry and it was hard to see with all the dust. He saw a figure but couldn't tell who it was but he assumed it was Regina so he shook his chair to try to break out. The figure moved closer and closer to him until he realized that it was Emma.

"Emma!"

"Graham what just happened?"

"I don't know. Where's Regina?"

They both looked around while Emma untied Graham but they didn't see anything. Regina was just gone.

"She probably ran after you did whatever it was you did."

"Believe me if I knew what that was I would definitely tell you but I have no idea what I did or how I did it. She reached into my chest and then there was just a bright light and when I opened my eyes she was gone and I was still alive."

"Well it doesn't matter how you did it, you're alive and that's all that matters. I don't know what I would have done if I would have lost you. You should have just picked Henry like I told you."

"What part of I love you and I can't lose you didn't you understand."

He slowly walked towards her until their lips were inches from each others.

**Emma**

"Shit. I forgot we have to go make sure Henry is ok."

Emma grabbed Graham's hand and they ran up the stairs. When they opened Henry's door they saw him sleeping on the bed. She had a huge sigh of relief seeing that he was ok. He looked so peaceful sleeping and Emma was so happy he had found her and she was in his life now. In the short time she had known him she had grown to love him more than she had ever loved anyone. She regretted giving him up for adoption and she wouldn't lose any more time with him. He was her son and she would be the mother he deserved. Graham could tell she was in deep thought so he squeezed her hand to make sure she was ok.

"Are you ok Emma?"

"Yeah I was just thinking about everything and how I have never been this happy before in my life; with a son that I love more than anything, friends that would do anything for me and then I have you. You risked everything for me without even a thought. I want you to know how much that means to me that you would sacrifice your life for me. I love you so much, so much that it actually scares me."

"You don't have to be scared Emma I would never do anything to hurt you."

"I know Graham, I didn't mean it in a bad way it's just that I never felt this way about anyone before so it's scary, being so open and vulnerable."

"Don't worry it's scary for me too but together we can do anything."

He took her hands and kissed them and looked her straight in the eyes. She knew he was telling the truth and she knew he would do anything for her. They didn't even have to speak anymore; they knew how the other felt and now they could be together without any secrets, worries or anything stopping them. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her in for a long embrace. Being in his arms felt like home, he was so warm and kind that it made her never want to leave. Listening to his heart beat was so… wait there was no heart beat.

"Graham, why isn't your heart beating?"

"Regina took it again."

He looked defeated and that made Emma feel horrible inside.

"Well let's go get it back. If you did it by yourself we can find it together."

"Yeah but this time I don't know where she put it, and she could come back any minute so we need to get you and Henry out of here."

"Fine I can agree with that. I don't want Henry here any longer than he has to. But as soon as he is safe then we are going to get your heart, deal."

"I'm assuming this is non negotiable?"

"You assume right Sheriff."

"Then how can I refuse."

"Good choice. I don't want to wake Henry what should we do."

But before she even finished the sentence Graham was carefully lifting Henry out of his bed.

"You're great you know that right."

"If you say so."

"I say so."

They all headed down the stairs and went for the front door. When Emma opened the door she couldn't believe what she saw.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 The Result**

**Emma**

"Graham what the hell is happening?"

"I have no idea."

At that moment Mary Margaret and David came running through the crowd towards Emma, Graham and Henry. Though she didn't know what, she could tell there was something different about them. When they saw Emma they both just froze and stared at her and Mary Margaret looked like she was about to cry.

"Mary Margaret David what's going on, why is everyone here? Did something happen?"

"They are here because of you Emma." David had to answer because Mary Margaret still seemed visibly upset about something.

"Me. What did I do?" But she didn't need an answer because as soon as she asked, the answer hit her like a wave. The light and the burst of energy, Henry had said she was the only one that could do it and she had. But how, it's not like she was trying to do it. She was just trying to save Henry and Graham.

"I broke the curse. But how?"

Everyone just looked around confused because no one really knew how she did it. But then Graham spoke up, "True love. You were willing to sacrifice yourself for Henry and me and that must have been strong enough to break the curse."

"You're right because all I kept thinking about was you and Henry the whole time. But I still don't understand how she didn't get my heart or how I created that light and sent her away. I still don't know how I have the power to do that."

"We know someone who might have some answers. Mr. Gold." David didn't look happy about going to him for help but they needed answers and he could help them.

"Good maybe he could help us find Regina too. Graham and I are going to take Henry home and then we will head over to Mr. Gold's. You guys can head there now, Mary Margaret why are you still crying."

"Emma you don't remember from the book, their your parents."

Graham thought she would have figured it out but since she didn't he knew he had to tell her. Emma looked from Graham to Mary Margaret and David.

"Oh yeah I guess I forgot about that little detail there's been a lot going on."

She didn't know how she felt about her parents being the same age as her and it didn't help that they abandoned her and her life had kind of been shitty because of it. She knew they had to do it to save her but it still hurt. She didn't know what to say right now because so much was going on and there was so much she needed to say. But there wasn't time right now.

"I'm sorry guys I know you were expecting a big family reunion but right now we have big problems and once we get them fixed I promise we will talk."

"You're right Emma. We will meet you at Gold's. And Graham, take care of my daughter." The way David said that last part made Graham feel scared but honored at the same time. It was a weird feeling that he definitely could get used to. Mary Margaret still hadn't said a word and as they left she just put her head down and cried. Emma didn't want to watch her cry so she went straight for her car with Graham right behind her and they headed straight for her house.

**Graham**

As they sped down towards Emma and Mary Margaret's house neither of them spoke. Graham knew that Emma was feeling a mixture of emotions and that she probably needed time to sort them out. But he also wanted to be there for her to help her through these difficult times. Luckily Henry was still asleep in the back of the car so they had some time alone to talk.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"What the fact that I just broke a curse, the fact that we can't find Regina who probably wants to kill everyone or that my parents abandoned me and now they are the same age as me and expect a big happy family reunion. Which one do you want to start with?"

"Emma I'm just trying to help. It's been a long day and anyone would be overwhelmed with what you have gone through. I just think it would help if you just talked about it instead of holding it in."

"I know you're just trying to help I'm sorry I snapped at you. I just don't know what to think or feel right now. We really don't have time to talk about it all right now but I promise we will talk about everything at some point when I'm ready."

"That's fine. I don't want you to feel like I'm pressuring you. I will wait as long as you need; I will always be here for you."

He grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it and for the rest of the ride home he held on to her hand like he never planned to let go. But Emma didn't mind that at all.

As they pulled up to the house Graham got Henry out of the back and they headed upstairs. Henry still wasn't awake and Emma started to get worried.

"Graham he should have woken up by now something could be wrong."

"Well let's just get him inside and lie him down and then we can check to see what's wrong."

They went right inside and laid him down on Emma's bed. He looked so peaceful like he was having the best sleep in the world. Emma started to shake him softly to see if that would wake him up and said his name as she did it. And luckily that was all it took because his eyes began to flutter and he woke right up.

"Emma. What happened, where are we?"

"Henry we broke the curse."

"Really, that's awesome."

He leaped into Emma's arms and hugged her as tightly as he could.

"I knew you could do it Emma."

"I couldn't have done it without you Henry. You saved everyone."

"Speaking of everyone, where are they?"

"Well Regina escaped so we are going to Gold to find her so she doesn't hurt herself or anyone else."

"Ok then let's go."

"Hold your horse's buddy you are staying here."

"But I can help."

"I know you could but I need you safe and you are safe here."

"By myself?"

"That's a good point I didn't think of that."

"I'll stay with him Emma." Graham was standing off to the side giving Emma and Henry some time alone but realized this was his time to come into the conversation.

"Thank you Graham that means a lot. See Henry now you're not going to be alone and Graham can protect you."

"Yeah cause he's the Huntsman. Hey, Graham can you teach me any cool Huntsman moves."

"If that's ok with your mom then sure I can."

"I guess but nothing that will hurt him and Henry you listen to what Graham says."

"I will Emma, I love you."

"I love you too Henry." She hugged Henry and gave him a kiss on the forehead before heading out of the room. "Graham, can I talk to you before I go?"

"Of course. I'll be right back Henry."

"Ok."

They both headed downstairs so Henry wouldn't hear their conversation.

"Graham if there is any sign of trouble I want you to get Henry out of here and get somewhere safe and then call me. I will call you if we get any leads. And don't think I forgot about your heart, I will be asking Gold how to find that too."

"Emma don't worry I will protect Henry with my life and don't worry about my heart we can deal with that later. Find Regina and find out how you have been doing all of this."

"Ok I will. I love you and I'll see you soon."

"I love you too."

She was about to head out of the door but he grabbed and spun her around for a kiss before she could leave. It wasn't a long kiss but it was long enough so that they were both out of breath when it was over. They were both holding onto each other like they were the only one keeping the other one from floating away.

"That better not have been a goodbye kiss."

"No just an I'll see you later kiss and there is more where that came from kiss." She loved when he used his flirtatious and seductive voice it made her never want to leave but she had a job to do. So she broke away almost unwillingly and gave him a quick smile before she opened the door.

Neither of them was expecting anyone but there was someone who was at the door anyway.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 Deal**

**Emma**

"Gold what are you doing here? I was just about to head down to your shop."

"Well your parents just couldn't wait so they made me come here. So if you would be so kind as to let me in."

She didn't like his attitude but they needed his help so she stepped out of the way to let him in. Mary Margaret and David followed behind him but didn't say a word. It was like they wanted to say something but couldn't find the words.

Henry must have heard the knock on the door because he immediately ran down the stairs to see what was happening."Emma who is it?" He noticed immediately that Gold was in the house followed by who he now knew as his grandparents. "Mary Margaret and David or should I say grandpa and grandma?"

"Whatever you want kid."

He ran straight to them and gave them a long embrace. He never had any grandparents and he was excited to finally have some. Mary Margaret and David also looked very happy to finally be meeting their grandson even if at the moment they couldn't talk to their daughter. They all headed to sit down at the kitchen table.

"Henry, go back upstairs please."

"No Emma please let me stay I will be quiet I promise."

"Fine." She just couldn't refuse when he gave her the puppy eyes.

Gold was the first one to speak up as soon as they all sat down. "I see Huntsman that you have gotten your free will back. So how does it feel to not be under Regina's control?"

"It feels… wait you knew that she had my heart and was controlling me?"

"Of course I did. I knew all of Regina's plans and everything she had done."

"Then why didn't you help me or anyone else for that matter?"

"Why would I do something for nothing in return? I knew you couldn't offer me anything I needed and no one in town could either, so why would I bother."

Graham was making a fist and Emma instinctively put her hand on his to comfort him and then she chimed in in Graham's defense, "So you just left everyone in their trance state knowing all along how to break the curse?"

"Yes deary but I wasn't about to go running after you, I was waiting for you to come here. I let Regina have her little victory for once"

"Whatever we have no time for this Gold, we need to find Regina. She left after I unknowingly broke the curse. I have no idea what she's up to but we have to find her before she does something horrible or hurts someone."

"Yes I can help you find her but I am curious, how did you break the curse exactly?"

Emma spent the next few minutes explaining everything that had happening not leaving anything out except the intimate parts between her and Graham. She started with Graham getting his heart back and ended with the town's people standing outside of Regina's house. She didn't like telling Gold everything but he was also the only one with answers so she really had no choice. But Mary Margaret and David had smiles on their faces the whole time and they looked so proud of Emma for everything she had done.

"Interesting Ms. Swan, obviously it was love that broke the curse and since you are the product of true love you have magic in you already whether you know it or not. You were willing to sacrifice your life to save Henry and Huntsman and that is what broke the curse."

"My name is Graham."

Gold acted like he didn't even hear Graham and went right back to talking to Emma. "Ms. Swan I do have one more question."

"Whatever but then we get down to finding Regina. Deal?"

"Deal. Why didn't you just pick Henry over Graham, why not just let Graham die?"

**Graham**

All eyes were on Emma and he could feel her tensing up. He knew she wasn't ready to proclaim her love for him out loud especially in front of her parents and Gold, who she despised. He grabbed her hand under the table and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"Emma's a good person. She would never just sit there while an innocent person died. So you ask why she didn't just let me die, it's because that's just who she is, she wouldn't be able to live with herself knowing she let someone die and she could have done something. She wanted to save us both and she was willing to sacrifice her life to do it and for that I am eternally grateful and in her debt. I don't know how I will ever repay her but I will try my hardest every day. Does that answer your question Gold?'

Everyone was looking at Graham. Henry looked at him with curious eyes, David and Mary Margaret with grateful eyes and Gold with his eyes blank, not giving anything away. Mary Margaret looked even longer but Graham thought that was because she knew what was really going on but she wasn't going to rat them out especially in front of Gold.

**Emma**

Emma squeezed Graham's hand back showing how appreciative she was of what he did. He gave her a quick smile and looked right back at Gold. She wanted to kiss him so bad but now was not the time.

"I guess that will do, even though I did ask Ms. Swan."

"So how are we going to find her?" David spoke up for the first time; he was definitely in his hunting mood.

"I already know where she is."

"Then why didn't you take us there right away instead of interrogating me about what happened. We could have done all that after we found her." Emma wasn't happy and she wasn't hiding it either. But that didn't seem to effect Gold at all.

"I do things when I want to Ms. Swan and I don't do anything without getting something in return."

"Fine what do you want Gold?"

"I'm glad you asked Ms. Swan. I would like to be the first one to talk Regina when she is captured."

"Why?" This was the first time Mary Margaret had spoken the whole night and just hearing her voice almost made Emma feel bad for giving them the cold shoulder. But they had other matters to attend to.

"I think it is a good deal. I tell you where she is, I trap her somewhere using some magic I have left over and then I get to talk to her for just a few minutes. I am not going to tell you why I need to talk to her though and you will not be able to listen."

"Fine we will do. Let's go get her."

Henry practically jumped out of his chair. He had been quiet the whole time but he didn't think Emma was thinking this through enough.

"Emma do you really think this is a good idea. Gold always has a hidden agenda and his deals always come back to hurt you. Are you sure you can trust him?"

"No Henry but right now he is the only thing we have and we need to find Regina before something bad happens."

"If you think it's the right thing to do then I will help too."

And one by one Graham, David and Mary Margaret all stood up and said they trusted Emma and they would follow her. But the weird thing was she looked to Graham the most and as soon as he nodded and smiled she knew she was doing the right thing.

"So do we have a deal?"

"Yes we have a deal." They all stood behind Emma like her personal army ready to follow her into battle.

"Well then let's get going."

Henry was curious and wondered where they were going. "So where is she hiding?"

"It's a surprise. You can all follow and find out."

They all headed out the door, Mary Margaret and David up front keeping an eye on Gold and Henry, Graham and Emma following close behind all holding hands like a real family. Emma thought she could definitely get use to it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 Hidden**

**Graham**

As they were driving along to wherever Gold was taking them all Graham could think about was how nice it was to be alone with Emma. So many things had happened so fast that they barely had any time to process any of it. From the time they had gotten into the car he hadn't let go of her hand. He looked at her the whole ride memorizing her every feature and soaking in the happiness she made him feel.

Mary Margaret and David had wanted to go with Gold so they could keep an eye on him and Henry wanted to learn more about his grandparents so they all went in Emma's car and Emma and Graham went in David's truck. Graham had wanted to ask Emma so many questions but Emma had beaten him to it.

"Do you think they know?"

"Do I think who knows what?"

"Do you think Mary Margaret and David know about us?"

"I don't know maybe. But what are we exactly?"

Graham hadn't thought about it much I mean they both said they loved each other and they had sex but they didn't really talk about their relationship status.

"Well I guess we are boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Is that what you want Emma?"

"Of course I mean love you and I love being with you so what else is there to discuss."

Graham was so happy that she said that. "I feel the same way."

He was about to ask her something else when Gold stopped and they both realized where they were.

"The cemetery. Why would Gold bring us here?"

"I don't know Graham but it can't be good."

They both got out of the car and headed over to the others.

"Gold why are we at the cemetery?"

"As I explained to your parents in the car, Regina is hidden in her father's mausoleum."

"How can she be hidden in a little room?"

"Emma she has a whole secret room down there underneath her father's coffin. That's where I found my heart."

"Alright then let's get going before she realizes we are here. Henry you stay here."

"But Emma I want to help."

"Actually Ms. Swan we actually need Henry."

"And why is that?"

"Because Regina is in a hidden room where she can see us coming but if she sees Henry she will most likely let him in and then we can trap her."

"I don't like the sound of that Gold; I don't want Henry being used as bait. I'll go and tell her that since she has my heart again I feel a force driving me to her and I want to be on her side again."

"That could work Huntsman but you will have to be convincing."

"I can do that." Gold stared at him like he was trying to see if he could really do it. And when it looked like Gold had found his answer he finally said, "Fine then its settle Henry will stay and then Huntsman will be the bait. Any other questions?"

**Emma**

Even though she didn't want Graham to be used as bait she knew it was the only option. She wasn't letting Henry go anywhere near Regina after what she did to him but it wasn't any easier seeing Graham put in harm's way either. She wanted to pull him aside and tell him not to do this but she knew there wasn't enough time. They had to get Regina now before she disappeared and did something horrible. So she said nothing and they all headed to the mausoleum leaving Henry behind with Mary Margaret.

Gold and David walked ahead leaving Graham and Emma following close behind.

"You know you don't have to do this Graham?"

"Yes I do. I'm going to do what's right and protect the people I love."

"You have already sacrificed so much and saved my family countless times, you don't have to prove that you're a good person I already know you are a great person."

"It's not about proving myself Emma. I protect the people I love and that's all there is to it. And maybe in the process I can get my heart back."

"Alright I guess I can't change your mind. But any sign of danger you get out of there or yell for me and I will come running in you hear me."

"Yes ma'am."

They arrived at the mausoleum and slowly opened the door and headed inside. Emma looked around and saw that there was nothing unusual about it and she had no idea where the hidden room could have been.

"So where is the room?"

"Right below your feet dearie."

Emma looked down and David and Graham were already pushing the coffin aside. As they pushed it farther to the side she started to see the stairs appear and saw that there was a passageway below the coffin.

"Alright Gold you first."

"I don't think so Huntsman. This is as far as I go."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm not going down there Ms. Swan. If there is going to be a fight or anything I want nothing to do with it and there is a chance that could happen. I will wait for you guys up here and remember I am the first one who talks to her."

"Whatever coward." It was the first time David had spoken and he didn't look happy at all. Emma could tell that like her David despised Gold. So they headed down the stairs without Gold. David went first followed by Graham and then Emma. They had no idea where they were going but they just kept going because they knew their plan had to work because they had no other options.

**Graham**

"Alright Emma you and David stay here I will go around the corner to see if I can draw her out."

"Fine but be careful."

"I will."

He wanted to say so much more and he knew she did to but with David there there was no time for any sweet goodbyes. So with that Graham headed around the corner and out of Emma and David's sight. "Regina. Regina" He whispered her name so he wouldn't make too much noise, he didn't want to startle her because he thought she would run if she sensed there was a problem. He headed down a corridor and it looked like the wall was opening. He kept moving forward and the door opened more. He pushed it all the way open and froze afraid to move a muscle because of what would happen if he did.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 The Hiding Spot**

**Graham**

"Regina."

There she was standing in a room she must have built as a hideout in case something went wrong. She was in the middle of the room staring him down and holding his heart ready to crush it without a second thought.

"Hello Graham. How did you find me?"

"I've been looking for you. I made a mistake I shouldn't have betrayed you I want to be on your side." With every word he said he felt sicker and sicker because he didn't mean any of it but he had to be convincing. His life was on the line and everyone he cared about was counting on him so he just kept talking and moving forward.

"It's like after Emma saved me I felt a force inside me calling me back to you. I tried to fight it but then I realized that I didn't want to. I want to help you beat them."

"So I'm just supposed to believe that you have had a change of heart. No pun intended."

"Yes." He didn't want to say much more because he knew if she didn't believe him now it was too late already. So he waited to see what she would decide.

She stood there holding his heart, his fate in her hands and she still looked suspicious so he stepped even closer to her until they were face to face.

"You make me happy Regina; I don't know why I ever thought otherwise. Please forgive and we can be happy together."

"Alright let's say that I believe you. I want you to prove it to me."

"I'll do anything."

"Kiss me."

He knew something like this was coming so he didn't even hesitate. He grabbed her face and kissed her hard. When he kissed her it was nothing like when he kissed Emma. He felt nothing but guilt for kissing her and all he could think of was Emma. But Regina must not have felt any of that because she began to relax and he felt her hands go through her hair. He knew that meant she had released his heart. He was about to break the kiss off when he looked up and saw Emma's reflection in the mirror.

**Emma**

She knew he would have to do something like this but seeing it hurt her more than she thought it would. She knew it meant nothing to him but he was still kissing someone else and Regina was definitely enjoying it. Luckily Regina's eyes were closed which allowed Emma to sneak around her. Once she got behind her she used the hilt of her gun to knock Regina out.

As Regina crumbled to the floor Graham and Emma just stared at each other. Graham was about to say something when David came into the room.

"Good job guys we better get her out of here before she gets up. Graham will you help me?"

"Sure. Emma will you grab my heart?"

"Yeah I guess."

He could tell she was hurt but they had to deal with this first before they could talk about the kiss. So David and Graham carried Regina up the stairs and out to the car. Emma stayed to grab the heart. It was weird holding someone's heart especially the heart of someone she loved. She tried to be very careful with it because she didn't know how delicate it was and she didn't want to hurt Graham.

As she made her way up the stairs she realized Gold was still waiting for her in the mausoleum.

"Gold, why did you wait for me?"

"I had something to tell you about that heart your holding."

"Alright make it fast we have to get Regina to the station before she wakes up."

"Well if I tell you then you will owe me another favor."

"Why would you tell me you have something to say and then ask for something in return?"

"As I said I don't do things for free."

"Whatever I'll owe you a favor just tell me."

"Alright when a heart is removed and put back in too many times it can have consequences."

"What do you mean?" Just the way he said it made her heart drop in her chest.

"Well it might not go back in or he might die."

"What?" She couldn't hide the shock in her voice.

"The body can't handle all the trauma of removing and putting the heart back in the chest especially in this land."

"Alright then we just don't put it back in."

"That can also cause death. If the heart stays out of the body too long it will start to decay even if it is enchanted. It will begin to lose its magic and it will die."

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

"I was in love once just trying to help you out."

He knew that she loved Graham but she didn't know how because she thought they hid it so well. But before she could say anything he was walking towards the car and she was left standing there thinking about everything he had just said. She couldn't lose Graham and she would do everything in her power to save him.

She walked towards the car with Graham's heart in her hand.

**Graham**

He didn't know what Gold and Emma could be talking about but he knew it probably wasn't good. Gold came back first followed by Emma and he could tell something that Gold said had bothered Emma. She looked scared but angry at the same time but when she looked up and saw him staring she put on a smile.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah but we need to talk."

"Alright well let's get Regina to the station and then we can talk since Gold has to talk to her first anyway."

"Ok. I'll drive."

"Alright well can I have my heart? I think I should put it back in."

"No I think I will hold it for a while and we can deal with it when we get back to the station."

"Ok" The way she said deal with it made him nervous but he trusted her so he didn't say anything further.

They all headed back to the station and Graham kept thinking that there was another problem that was waiting for them when they got to the station and it wasn't Regina.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 To Live or Die**

**Graham**

They drove to the station in complete silence. They were still alone because they had put Regina in the back of the truck but there was still silence. Graham knew there was something bothering Emma and he knew it had nothing to do with Regina. But he wasn't going to say anything he wanted to give Emma her space and he knew she would tell him when she was ready.

They got to the station and immediately put Regina in the cell. For a while they all stood there waiting for someone to say something. It was getting late around 11 o'clock and everyone looked exhausted, even Gold.

"Well it doesn't look like she is going to be waking up anytime soon so I am going home. You will call me when she wakes up so I can be the first one to speak to her understood."

"Yeah Gold we get it you want to be the first one to talk to her so just go we will call when she wakes up."

Gold didn't seem to have a response for Emma so he just turned and walked out leaving Graham, Henry, Emma, Mary Margaret, and David.

**Emma**

"Alright Henry you are going home its way past your bedtime."

"But Emma I want to stay and keep watch with you guys."

"Not happening little man. Uh Mary Margaret will you take him to your place so I can stay here and keep watch with Graham?"

"Of course Emma and call us if anything happens. And if it's not too much to ask after this has all passed can we maybe talk?"

"Yeah sure."

Emma gave them a quick smile before they all headed out the door leaving Graham and Emma alone. Emma knew this was coming but she still didn't want to face it. How could she tell Graham that he could die with or without his heart? She didn't know how she was going to do it but she was going to try.

Graham must have known how she was feeling because he was next to her in seconds pulling her into his arms. This was where she felt the safest and where she felt at home. She didn't believe in fate but he was making her a believer. Everything about him made her happy and she never felt that way with anyone.

"Graham I need to tell you something."

"I know."

"You do?"

"Yeah but I was just waiting for you to be ready to tell me."

"Alright but not here I don't want Regina to wake up and listen in. Let's go to the interrogation room."

"Alright lead the way deputy."

They both laughed and headed to the interrogation room and they never let go of each other the whole way there. When they got into the room she motioned for Graham to sit down while she paced back and forth thinking of what to say.

"Emma it's ok whatever it is we will figure it out, just tell me."

"But that's just it I don't know if we will be able to figure this out."

He could see she was getting really upset and now he was starting to get worried.

"Everything was going so good Graham I mean Henry came into my life and I found out what it felt like to be a mom. I made a lifelong friend that turned out to be my mom and then there's you. I never expected to feel the way I do about you. It wasn't like I was looking for love but it was like it found me and there was nothing I could do about it and to be honest I didn't want to do anything. You make me feel safe, loved, happy and like I can do anything as long as you're by my side. And when you told me you loved me that was one of the happiest moments of my life and when I finally got up the courage to tell you it was like my heart had found its match. But then all this shit started to happen and I know it has been going on for a while but it feels like it all just started to happen because I found happiness and I know that's dramatic but I can't help but feel that way. And even when things go good it feels like there is always something hidden that comes to screw it up."

It was like everything she had been feeling flooded out of her and she just crumbled to the floor but Graham was already there to catch her. She began to just sob and Graham cradled her in his arms waiting for the tears to subside. When Graham was sure she was done crying he took her face in his hands and tilted her face so they were looking into each other's eyes.

"Emma I love you. Henry loves you. Mary Margaret and David love you. Right now that's all that matters. Love can conquer anything and I truly believe that. So just tell me what Gold told you and we will figure it out together I promise."

"Gold said that sometimes when a heart is taken out and put back in too many times it can kill the person."

**Graham**

Graham hadn't known what Gold told Emma was about his heart but he knew it had to do with him the way Emma reacted so he wasn't surprised to hear this.

"Well then that is a problem. How about we just don't put it back in?"

"I thought that to but he said that even though the heart is enchanted it can still lose its magic especially in this world. I didn't tell you because I wanted to try to figure it out myself because I can't lose you."

"You won't lose me I told you we will figure this out."

"How?"

"I don't know yet but we will. How do we even know if Gold is telling the truth?"

"We don't. But why would he tell me that if it wasn't true?"

"I guess you're right there is nothing for him to gain if he told you that."

They sat there both contemplating what their next step would be.

"I guess we just have to put it back in."

Emma jumped out of Graham's arms and stood up towering over him. "No. We don't know what will happen Graham."

"Emma I'm dead for sure if I don't put it back in we have to try something. I believe that our love will save me. If you put the heart back in with your pure good magic which is a product of true love then maybe it will work. I'm willing to take that chance."

"Well I'm not Graham not if it means risking your life."

"You risked your life for me and now I'm going to risk my life for us."

"No I won't do it."

"Emma if you don't do I will do it and that might not end as well."

"Why are you doing this to me Graham? If I kill you I won't be able to live with myself."

"You won't kill me I know this will work. Trust me. I love and trust you enough to do this. Please."

**Emma**

How could he ask her to do this? She knew that if she didn't he would but she still didn't want to take the chance of killing him. She loved him so much more than she could put in words and the thought of taking his life almost made her sick. But she knew he was right even though she didn't like it. She was the best chance of his survival and their love could help him live. She put her head up against the wall to think if there were any more options but there was nothing. This was the only way. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her stomach. She rested her head against his chest feeling his chest rise and fall with every breath. There was something soothing about how he breathed and she felt like she could fall asleep on his chest everyday for the rest of her life.

"I know this is asking a lot Emma but I need you to do this."

"I love you Graham. Go get your heart it's on your desk."

He left the room to go get his heart and he was back before she could change her mind. He sat down in the chair and put his heart on the table. They both looked at it for what seemed like an eternity.

"Are you sure about this Graham?"

"Yeah."

She stepped forward and she was about to grab the heart when Graham grabbed her and pulled her on top of him. His lips crashed into hers and the passion exploded as soon as they touched. Their hands roamed through each other's hair while they moaned into each other's mouth. Their hands then roamed each other's body like they wanted to remember every inch of each other. Emma grinded slowly on top of him while he kissed up and down her neck. She tilted her head back to give him a better angle and she grabbed onto his neck and grinded faster. She was about to go for his pants when he grabbed her hands and looked her right in the eye.

"Let's save that for after we put my heart back in. This is how confident I am that I will survive."

She couldn't believe that he didn't want to have sex but she knew he was trying to show her that he believed in her and their plan. They sat there for a few seconds breathing heavy and just looking at each other. They both knew they would never love anyone like they loved each other. So Emma got up and grabbed the heart and sat right back on Graham.

"Alright deputy let's get this over with so we can pick up with what we were doing."

She couldn't help but laugh because even facing death Graham kept his sense of humor and that's one of the many reasons she loved him. She could always count of him to make her laugh.

"Well can I at least give you a good luck kiss?"

**Graham**

Even though he didn't want to push it off any longer he could never say no to kissing Emma."

"Of course."

"I love you Graham."

"I love you too Emma."

He could tell she was nervous but she still leaned in closer. Their lips connected and he tried to memorize every part of her because he always wanted to remember her as his Emma. He expected her to pull back but she kept her lips there and he was about to pull back when he felt a sharp pain in his chest and then darkness.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 What Was Once Lost**

**Emma**

When she pushed the heart into his chest all she kept thinking was how much she loved him and how she prayed this would work. Once his heart was in his chest she removed her hand and his body collapsed. He wasn't moving and it didn't look like he was breathing.

"Graham. Graham, wake up. Please wake up you need to be ok. I need you Graham I love you please wake up."

She began to cry because she knew their plan had failed and she had lost him forever. She had killed him. No Regina had killed him. She took out his heart so many times, this was her fault and she would pay. Emma wiped away her tears and let her anger take over and as she left the room she grabbed her gun without even thinking.

**Graham**

It was complete darkness all around him. It hadn't worked he couldn't believe that it didn't work. He knew he was dead and all he could think about was Emma. Their love and her magic should have worked but it didn't. She was right his plan didn't work and he made her do it anyway. He wasn't even sad that he was dead he was sad that he wouldn't see Emma and that she would have to live with the guilt of killing him even if it wasn't her fault. He knew she would think it was her fault no matter what anyone said.

He couldn't believe this was all there was after you died just darkness. He must have done too much wrong to get anything better than this but he would always be able to remember what he did for Emma and the love they time he thought of her he pictured her smiling and he almost thought that he could hear her voice calling him but he just chalked it up to his imagination. But he kept hearing it, faintly but it was there. It was definitely Emma and she was calling him. It was getting louder and he could see her silhouette in the darkness. It was far away but he knew he could get to it. So he broke into an all out sprint and her voice was getting louder and he could see her even clearer. He kept running until he was an arm's length away from her and when he touched her it was like he was sucked into a tornado and then there was a flash of light so bright that he could barely see.

**Emma**

She was so filled with rage as she walked over to the cell holding Regina. Regina had killed her true love and the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. Regina had took her happy ending away from her and Emma was going to make sure she never had her happy ending either.

Regina was still on the bed unconscious as Emma opened the cell door. Could she really go through with this? What would everyone think? She couldn't kill Regina no matter how bad she wanted to right now. It was the wrong thing to do and Emma knew it. So she locked the door and turned around to go and sit at her desk when she saw him standing there.

"Graham?"

"Yeah it's me."

"But you died. I saw you die you weren't breathing and you had no pulse. How is this possible?"

"You brought me back Emma I heard your voice and I came running as fast as could. All I kept thinking about was you and how much I loved you. This just proves that our love can conquer anything."

Neither of them could stand to be apart any longer and they ran across the room into each other's arms. Emma squeezed Graham so tightly he could barely breath but she soon relaxed and melted into his embrace. He rubbed her back while she curled her fingers through his hair.

"I thought I lost you."

"Never. I will always find a way back to you Emma. That's a promise."

"I love you Graham."

"I love you more than anything Emma."

This was their heaven standing in each other's arms and sharing each other's warmth. They loved each other and made each other happy and that's all that mattered. They beat a curse together and they saved each other's lives so many times they had lost track. They both looked into each other's eyes and were about to kiss when they heard the voice of someone they both despised.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"Actually Regina you are so how bout you just shut the fuck up."

"Ms. Swan that is no way for a lady to talk."

"Graham, call Gold I can't deal with this bitch anymore. The sooner we deal with her the sooner she is out of our lives."

"Alright I'll be right back."

Graham went right to his desk to call Gold while Emma and Regina stood waiting.

"Aren't you two just sweet? If you ask me it's a little too sweet. I give it a month."

"Shut up Regina you know nothing about love."

"And you do?"

"I'm not having this argument with you Regina. You lost we won so stop trying to ruin everything and just give up."

"No I think this is more fun. Do you really think he loves you?"

"Yeah I do. Just because he didn't love you doesn't mean he doesn't love me. You're a horrible person and I'm not."

"Keep telling yourself that Emma but wait until he discovers the real you then we will see how much he loves you. The thief, the prisoner, the runaway, the orphan. It's just a matter of time before he sees past this façade you put up and when it does he will go running for the hills you just see."

Emma was about to respond when Graham came back.

"Gold said he will be here in 5 minutes. Do you want to call Mary Margaret and David?"

"Yeah I'll do it. They will want to talk to her after Gold."

"Alright I'll watch Regina."

**Graham**

She just sat there and stared at him which made him feel really uncomfortable.

"Would you mind not staring it's kind of getting creepy?"

"You used to love when I looked at you like this."

"That was when I wasn't really me so it doesn't really count."

"Keep telling yourself that Sheriff. So how long do you think she will stay?"

"What?"

"Emma I mean she doesn't stay many places long and it won't take long before she's running away from this place too."

"She won't leave she has too many people here that care about her and she cares about them too."

"No I think that after a while she will get tired of being a mom and tired of having parents that abandoned her try to convince her how much they love her. And she will certainly get tired of you. One day you will wake up and she will be gone without a moment's notice."

He got up and headed for the cell when Emma came back into the room.

"Hey they said they are getting Henry and they will be here in 10 minutes."

"Alright what should we do until Gold gets here?"

"No need I'm already here."

"Gold." Regina looked as frightened as Graham had ever seen her. Gold must have had something on her or some power over her to scare her that much.

"I would like to talk to Regina in private if that's ok."

"Yeah whatever she's all yours. Come on Graham."

She grabbed his hand and they headed out the room and Graham could tell that she was tense. But he couldn't talk, because he was too especially after everything Regina had said. He knew she was trying to put doubt in their relationship and he assumed she did the same with Emma by the way Emma was acting. They needed to talk about it now but as soon as he went to say something Mary Margaret, David and Henry came in and Emma released his hand.

"Hey Emma."

"Hey Henry how did you sleep?"

"Good. So what did I miss?"

"Nothing much Gold just went in there to talk to Regina."

"Have you two gotten any sleep?"

"No we haven't." She knew that Mary Margaret was just asking a question but it bothered Emma that she was acting so concerned.

"Well you guys definitely need some sleep is there anywhere you two can get a quick nap?"

"Actually Mary Margaret there is."

"Alright Graham then take Emma with you."

"No i need to keep an eye of Regina and Gold."

"We can watch them for a while Emma don't worry. You need to sleep you look exhausted."

"Thanks David i will make sure she gets some sleep i promise."

"Alright but wake us if anything happens."

"We will."

And with that they headed to the break room where there was a pull out couch that they would both be able to fit on. Graham pulled it out as Emma took off her shoes and her coat. She laid down on the bed and after Graham took his shoes and jacket off he laid down right beside her. They both sat in silence staring at the ceiling thinking of everything that Regina had said to them.

"Emma you know how much I love you right. And that I would do anything for you."

"Of course I know that Graham. And I love you too."

That's all they both needed to hear and all their worries and doubts were gone. They wouldnt let Regina and her mind games tear them apart. Emma curled up and rested her head on Graham's chest and he wrapped both arms around her encasing her in a protective warm embrace. He kissed her head and they both drifted off into sleep but it wasnt long before they heard knocking on the door.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 What Was Once Lost Part 2**

**Graham**

"Really, I close my eyes for one second and someone already needs something?"

"Well that's just the way our day is going Graham. You can just stay here and I will go see what they want."

"No I'll come with you."

So they both put their jackets and shoes back on and answered the door. It was Mary Margaret and she looked concerned.

"What is it, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Gold just wants to talk to you he says it's important and he will only talk to you."

"Alright, Graham you stay with them and I will let you know what he wants."

"Fine but be careful Emma you can't trust Gold or Regina."

"I will be careful I promise just look out for them while I'm gone."

"Yes ma'am."

Emma noticed that David and Mary Margaret were both staring and they both had the biggest smiles on their faces. She knew they knew her and Graham were together now but before they could say anything that would embarrass her she headed over to talk to Gold.

**Emma**

"Alright Gold I'm here so what do you want."

"Hello to you too Ms. Swan."

"Just get to the point Gold I have no time for this."

"I need you to help me find someone."

"And who is that?"

"It is someone I love very much and that's all you have to know."

"Alright then you go get them yourself."

"No you see I thought this person was dead but Regina has told me otherwise."

"And you believe her?"

"Well that's the thing I don't know if I can trust her but if she's telling the truth she made me promise that I won't kill her but if she is lying then I will be sure to kill her."

"We weren't planning on killing her anyway so why would you promise that?"

"Because I need to find this person and she knows where they are."

"Again what if she's lying?"

"Then I will kill her it's that simple."

"Well I won't let you kill her she will tried for her crimes and receive the proper punishment."

"Whatever you say Deputy but what I need you to do is to go find this person for me."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you still owe me a favor and if you do this we will be even."

"Let's say I agree to help you how do I know it's not a trap."

"It is a possibility but I doubt Regina had a plan setup in case something like this happened."

"Fine I will do it but just because I don't want to owe you anything anymore. How do I find them?"

**Graham**

Emma was taking longer than Graham expected and he was starting to get worried. He didn't trust or like Gold and he definitely didn't want Emma spending this much time alone with him. David and Henry were talking in the corner and it looked like David was telling a tale from his life in the Enchanted Forest and Henry looked completely enthralled. Mary Margaret came down and sat next to him and he barely noticed her until she started to speak.

"You care for Emma don't you?"

He knew she had known for a while. Even though she hadn't raised Emma a mother always has a good intuition.

"Yes I do."

"Do you love her?"

"I love her so much it's hard to put into words."

"I know the feeling. You have saved my families lives many times and we will never be able to repay you but I need to ask you one more favor."

"Anything."

"Can you just make sure Emma has her happily ever after and that she is loved everyday?"

"I can do that and don't worry she will forgive you guys soon enough I know it."

"Thanks Graham for everything."

"No problem."

**Emma**

She saw them talking but she didn't want to interrupt. She knew eavesdropping was wrong but she wanted to know what they were talking about so she listened in.

She couldn't believe how much Mary Margaret knew and how Graham talked to her. He was so respectful and he was such a good listener. It made her happy that her mom wanted her to have a happy ending and that she was ok with Graham being the one to give it to her. She didn't want them to know she listened so she stop smiling and headed around the corner.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Emma, how did it go?"

"It went good but we need to head out."

"Why what did he want?"

"He wants me to find someone for him but I'm not going alone just in case it's a trap."

"Good idea I will come with you and Mary Margaret and David can keep an eye on Henry while making sure Gold and Regina don't try anything."

"Alright sounds good but Graham do you have an extra gun?"

"Yeah David take mine I have one in the car."

"Thanks Graham and be careful you never know what Gold or Regina has up their sleeve."

"We will be careful I promise we will be back as soon as we find this person."

She didn't want to leave without doing something first so without thinking she turned around and hugged Mary Margaret. She seemed surprised at first but after a while she hugged Emma right back and David embraced them both. Henry felt left out so he squished himself in between everyone and they all began to laugh. Graham stood there not sure what to do so Mary Margaret looked at him and motioned for him to come over.

"You are a part of this family too Graham."

He smiled at that as he stood between Emma and Mary Margaret joining their family embrace. They stood there for a while until they Emma started to feel uncomfortable. They all broke a apart and Graham and Emma turned to leave.

"When I get back we will have that family talk I promise."

"Sounds good Emma, just be careful."

"I will Mary Margaret."

**Graham**

As they drove to their destination Graham couldn't help but smile. He was about to have the family he always wanted. Loving parents, a women he loved more than life itself and he even a son. He never thought that he wanted kids but he thought he could definitely be a good father to Henry. He already knew Henry liked and looked up to him and one day he thought he would think of him as a father.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing just thinking about how happy you have made me."

"We will have plenty of time to be happy once we get this done."

"I know we are almost there."

They pulled up to the building and headed straight into the basement.

"Do you know what door it is?"

"Yeah Gold told me and I see it its right over there."

They headed to the door and both had their hands on their guns just in case. As they peered inside Graham couldn't believe who he saw.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 What To Do With Regina?**

**Graham**

He couldn't believe his eyes, he was almost sure she was dead but here she was alive and well.

"Belle?"

"Huntsman is that really you?"

"Yeah it's me. How are you alive Belle I thought Regina killed you." She jumped up and wrapped her arms right around him and he hugged her right back. He was one of his close friends when they were both imprisoned by Regina and he was so happy she wasn't dead.

"That's what she wanted everyone to believe but when she enacted the curse she brought me here and kept me down here so I wouldn't escape and find Rumple."

"I'm so sorry if I would have known you were alive I would have came and tried to help you escape."

"It's not your fault; you did so many good things even though the Evil Queen had your heart."

"Sorry to interrupt this little reunion but we kind of have to go."

Graham almost forgot that Emma was there and he felt embarrassed that he didn't introduce her.

"Belle this is Emma, Emma this is Belle."

"Nice to meet you Belle."

"Nice to meet you too. Where is Rumple?"

"He's waiting for you and he sent us to come and get you."

"Alright then let's not keep him waiting. Lead the way Emma."

**Emma**

They headed out of the hospital and went straight to the car. Graham drove while Belle sat in the back and Emma sat in the passenger seat. Belle seemed like a really nice person and Emma couldn't believe that she loved Gold. She could see why he would love her she seemed kind and understanding but what did she see in him.

She thought if she got to know Belle that they would become friends. She also wanted to ask Belle what Graham was like when they knew each other. She felt like there was a whole other side to Graham that she didn't know. It kind of worried her but at the same time it just made her feel happy that she had so much more to learn about him and that would make her love him more.

They pulled up to the station and Belle immediately jumped out and ran inside.

"I wonder how long she was trapped down there."

"Well when we were in the Enchanted Forest we were cell mates for 2 months until Regina told me she was dead and then it was another month before she enacted the curse. So she has been held captive by Regina for around 5 months."

"That's so sad she seems like such a nice person and it seemed like the curse didn't work on her and she knew who she was the whole time."

"It was probably Regina's punishment for her. She would have to sit in the cell knowing who she was but not being able to do anything to help those who didn't know who they were."

"By the way how is she in love with Gold?"

"She talked about him to me before but to be honest I never understood it either."

"Me and you both."

By the time they got inside Gold and Belle were in each other's arms crying and saying how much they loved each other. Mary Margaret, David and Henry were standing off to the side waiting for Graham and Emma.

"Thank you Emma for saving my Belle."

"You're welcome but we're even now right?"

"Yes we are even. Now if you will excuse me I would like to spend some alone time with Belle so we will be leaving."

"Wait a second we need to figure out what to do with Regina."

"Ms. Swan I think you and your family can figure this out without me."

And with that he was out the door before anyone else could protest.

**Graham**

"Coward."

"You can't blame him Graham he just got reunited with his true love who he believed was dead. If that was me I would want to spend as much time with David as possible."

"I guess you're right."

At that moment Emma came up and grabbed his hand and interlaced their fingers. Now that Emma's parents knew about them she was way more affectionate around them and Graham loved that. So they all stood there Mary Margaret and David wrapped in each other's arms and Graham and Emma holding hands and Henry snuggled right up next to his mom. This was their family and nothing could tear it apart. They had been through a lot and it might have been weird that Emma's parents were the same age as her but they would grow and be stronger than ever. They were silent but Henry being a kid couldn't take it.

"So anybody have any suggestions on what to do with Regina?"

**Emma**

"Well first of all there will be no killing her but we can't just keep her locked up with all her magic because she will find a way to escape."

"Agreed." They all said in unison. They all sat there and pondered what they could do that didn't involve killing Regina when suddenly Henry spoke up.

"I heard Gold talking to Regina, I was kind of eavesdropping when you and Graham were asleep."

"Well we didn't really sleep but keep going Henry."

"He said that no one can leave this town."

"Ok what does that have to do with Regina?" Emma wasn't sure what his point was but she would hear him out.

"Because he said that if someone crosses the town lines they lose their memory."

They all let out a collective gasp. "Are you sure Henry?"

"I'm sure Emma."

"It's worth a try Emma. You were right we can't keep her here she will escape eventually." Graham knew more than anyone that if Regina escaped she would do something horrible and he would not let that happen.

"Alright then Graham and I will take her to the town line and push her over I guess."

"Let David and I go we can be your backup."

"No I need you to stay with Henry we will call you when we find out if it works."

"Ok, but call us right away."

"I will."

Graham and Emma went to the cell holding Regina and opened it. Regina was about to say something but before she could Emma knocked her unconscious. Graham just looked at her with a look of surprise and amusement on his face.

"What? I didn't want to listen to her the whole ride there."

"Hey I'm not judging."

They got her into the car and headed towards the town line. Emma looked back every so often to make sure Regina wasn't waking up.

"Graham, what if this doesn't work?"

"Then we will figure something else out don't worry we will get through this."

He grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it to reassure her. They got there faster than Emma expected. They grabbed Regina out of the car and laid her down next to the line. They were about to push her over when Emma stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"You should let me do it."

"Why?"

"Henry was always saying I could leave and that nothing would happen but if other's did bad things would happen."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah just to be safe I will do it so you don't accidently fall over the line and forget who you are."

"Yeah I don't really care about forgetting about me I wouldn't want to forget you."

"Aww that's so sweet."

She ran over to him and gave him a quick kiss before heading back over to Regina. She slowly pushed her over trying to stay on the right side of the line. No matter what Henry said she still wanted to be careful. Regina was almost all the way across the line when she woke up and tugged Emma over to the other side with her. They both began to shake before Emma could do anything and before she blacked out she heard Graham scream her name.


	21. Chapter 21

**Alright guys I hate to do this but this will be the last chapter for Unexpected. I feel like it is time to wrap it up and end it. I feel like I have written all I can for this story and it's time to start something new. I never expected to write this much but you guys kept me going. I want to thank everyone for your support and encouragement. A special shout out to Nightworld Fan for your great reviews and following throughout this story. I hope everyone likes how this endsJ**

**Chapter 21 1 Year Later**

**Emma**

Emma walked down the street thinking about that day, to her it felt like it was only yesterday but in reality it had been a year. So much had changed during that time and things were continuing to change.

As she walked down the street she saw Regina and Henry walking to Granny's, probably for lunch. Regina had lost her memory when she was pushed over the line and she was a part of the community now. She was also a part of Henry's life but she believed she was his Aunt not his mother, which made Emma happy. Henry had also become comfortable with calling Emma mom and that made Emma the happiest person on the planet. Before she met Henry she never thought she could be a mother but he brought out the best in her and she was so happy he found her and that he was in her life.

As she kept walking she also saw Mary Margaret and David. She hadn't started calling them mom and dad yet but they had talked and they had a very stable and comfortable relationship. She went shopping with Mary Margaret every Wednesday and David took her hunting on Sundays. They weren't a normal family but Emma was ok with that because she loved them anyway. She understood now that they had to send her through the portal by herself to save her and she was grateful that they did.

She kept walking and eventually she passed the fields where they were trying to grow magic beans. Everyone wanted to go back to the Enchanted Forest so David and Mary Margaret were trying to find ways to do that. They could have used Gold's help but since he got Belle back he had spent every minute with her. Emma couldn't blame him because he had spent so much time a part from her that he never wanted to leave her side now that he got her back. She wondered how that would feel thinking someone you loved was dead and then finding out they were alive. She hoped she would never find out. She pushed the thought out of her mind and headed home.

**Graham**

It had been a long day at work and Graham was exhausted. He had been working nonstop at the station and helping around town. He had also been helping Mary Margaret and David with project Enchanted Forest. He had to admit he did want to go back to the Enchanted Forest even though none of them knew what was waiting for them on the other side. But for now they would have to wait because the beans would take another six months to grow and they didn't have any other plans at the moment. Their biggest priority was keeping the magic in check and making sure tourists didn't stay to long and see something they shouldn't see.

He knew he was thinking too much and he needed to give his brain a rest so he laid down on the couch and almost drifted off when he remembered what he left on the counter. He grabbed it and slipped it back in his pocket making sure not to damage it. Every time he grabbed it he thought of that night when he almost lost her. When her body began to seize he almost jumped over the line even though he knew what would happen if he did, but before he could her body stopped seizing. She lay on the ground for a second and then she jolted upright he didn't know what to think but he knew she was ok and that's what was most important. She immediately grabbed Regina and came back over the line. For a second she just stared at him and it looked like she was completely out of breath, which scared him. He was so deep in thought that he didn't even hear the door open but when he heard the footsteps he immediately turned around and smiled.

**Emma**

"Hey babe."

"Hey Emma."

He jumped up off the couch and went right over to her and kissed her. She immediately melted into his arms and wrapped hers around his neck. They fell onto the couch and Emma laid right on top of him. Their lips didn't break a part for even a moment and their hands began exploring each other's bodies. Even though they had been together for a year he still turned her on every time she saw him and by the feel of it she turned him on to.

Every time they kissed passion and love radiated from them and she knew that would never go away. Graham had become a constant in her life and she didn't know what she would do if she lost him and she knew he felt the same way. When she saw the look in his eyes when he thought she lost her memory she knew that this man would love her no matter what and that he would always be there for her.

Their kissing intensified and they began moaning and grinding against each other. She began unbuckling his pants while he took her shirt off. He sat up and started kissing her neck and then the top of her breast and she threw her head back giving him better access. He lifted her up with one hand and took his pants off with the other. His strength always impressed Emma and it turned her on even more than she already was. She was getting so wet and Graham could tell that she wanted him. She ran her hands through his hair and tugged on it when he was sucking on her neck.

"Fuck me Graham."

That's all he needed to hear and he flipped her on her back and took her pants, underwear and bra off. He just stared at her because no matter how many times he saw her naked he was always was taken aback by how beautiful she was. Emma pulled him down on top of her and their lips met while he entered her. They were used to each other and they knew each other's rhythms so they began rocking back and forth right away.

He knew she liked it hard and fast so he began pumping in and out as fast as he could. They were both sweating in seconds. She wrapped her legs around him to give him better access and she was so close and he knew it. So he used his thumb to rub circles on her clit.

"Shit Graham I'm so close."

That sent him into overdrive and he pumped as fast and as hard as he could while rubbing her clit until he was almost over the edge. She arched her back and he fell on top of her as they came together. For a minute they just lay there both breathing heavy but both in heaven. He smoothed her hair back and looked into her eyes and he just thought about how much he loved this woman and how he still couldn't believe she loved him back.

"What's wrong Graham?"

"Nothing just thinking about how lucky I am and how much I love you."

"I love you too Graham."

She kissed him on the cheek before they both sat up and began to get dressed.

"Oh I forgot to tell you Mary Margaret, David, Henry and Regina are coming over for dinner."

"Alright what are we making this evening Ms. Swan?"

"I was thinking just some chicken and mashed potatoes with some veggies."

"Sounds good to me do you need any help."

"No I can start it you should go take a shower and then I will after you."

"Or we could shower together."

"Don't tempt me."

**Graham**

He pulled her in for a kiss before she headed into the kitchen. He was so happy she agreed to live with him even though he doubted she wanted to live with her parents. She even agreed to let Henry live here too. They were one happy family and even though Henry didn't call him dad Graham felt like his dad. He loved Henry and he would do anything for him. He was about to head upstairs when he remembered what was in his pocket. He pulled it out and just looked at it for a minute. He had gotten it right after that night when he thought Emma had lost her memory and he had kept it on his person ever since.

He headed into the kitchen without even thinking.

**Emma**

She heard his footsteps and she thought he was still trying to convince her to shower with him.

"You need to hurry up they are going to be here soon you can shower by yourself."

She turned around to make him go upstairs but when she did she saw him on one knee.

"Graham what are you doing?"

"I love you Emma. I have loved you from the moment I met you even if I didn't know it. You and Henry mean everything to me. You guys are my family and I would do anything to protect you guys. The day I thought I lost you was the worst day of my life. I can't imagine living one day without you. You are my everything, my other half. Will you do me the honor in becoming my wife?"

"Yes I will. I love you Graham."

He jumped up off the ground and pulled her into his arms. She was crying and laughing at the same time. She had wanted this for so long but she knew Graham had just been waiting to be sure she was ready. She had been ready for a while now and she was so glad that this moment had finally come.

**Graham**

He was so surprised that she didn't even hesitate when she answered but he was also elated. He knew that she loved him but he wasn't sure if she was ready for this big step but judging by her answer she was.

He never wanted to let her go now that she said yes. They began kissing each other so fervently that he thought they would never stop. But then the door bell rang.

"Oh my God, my parents and Henry."

"It's alright your parents already know and I asked Henry for permission as well."

"You did that's so sweet."

"What can I say I'm a sweet guy. So are you ready for this?"

"With you by my side I'm ready for anything."

With that he grabbed her hand and they headed for the door. She was right, together they could do anything and their love could conquer any obstacle. True love was their greatest weapon. And as they opened the door more love came pouring in and they knew this was their happy ending.


End file.
